Demons of the Future
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Dragons and Onis. Based on the fifth season of Jackie Chan Adventures. Includes characters created by D.J. Scales.
1. Prologue 1: Predicting the Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures, or any character from the series.**

**Disclaimer Number Two: Rita and Reina Chan aren't mine either. For details about them, read the profile of D. J. Scales.**

**Demons of the Future**

**Prologue 1: Predicting the Adventure**

"Take that, dragon!" Rose shouted as she pointed her Huntstaff at the American Dragon inside Lao Shi's electronics shop. "Rose, can't we just talk things over?" Jake pleaded. Rose then got serious. "We have to do this and we both know why." She then kept trying to hit Jake with the Huntstaff. Jake kept dodging until she finally got him pinned against a wall. Once it seemed there was nothing to prevent Rose from slaying her boyfriend, Lao Shi said. "Sparring is over."

Upon hearing this, Rose relaxed herself and unbraided her hair. "Honestly, Jake, sometimes I wonder how you survived every time I really tried to slay you." She commented.

"Some friends, good luck, and you'd not cut such a beautiful face, would ya?" Jake asked with his usual cockiness. "Any plans for tonight, babe?"

"Just packing for our field trip to San Francisco, Jake." Rose answered. "It'll be nice if we could date somewhere your sister and your mother won't spy on us."

"Young ones!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "An alignment of bad Chi stars is about to happen. Evil forces will become active once it happens. You should stay here."

"G, those Chi issues are with the Chans." Jake argued. "If we'll ever be needed for Chi emergencies, it'll happen in San Francisco."

"Come on, kid. You can't possibly expect…" Whatever Fu was about to say, we'll never get to hear, since the Oracle Twins showed up to announce a prophecy. "Jake, evil forces will go after a power that's about to be unleashed in San Francisco." Sara excitedly said.

"Good news, dragon boy." The ever gloomy Kara replied. "You'll meet new allies during this adventure."

"Rose will be jealous." Sara added.

"Did you need to be so giddy while stating that part?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Sara said.

"Well G, what do you have to say now?" Jake maliciously asked.

"Whoever this new evil is, you must stop it." Lao Shi stated. "And, young dragon, since Sun Park is going with you and Haley's staying here, I'll talk to Sun about and suggests she acts as your dragon master and I act as Haley's dragon master until you and Sun return. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, G!" Jake eagerly answered as he remembered the differences between Lao Shi's and Sun's training methods.

**Please review**


	2. Prologue 2: The Alignment

**Prologue 2: The Alignment**

Uncle Chan was at the phone. "Don't worry, Mr. Luong. We'll help. Goodbye." He then called for his nephew. "Jackie!" Uncle yelled. "The American Dragon's Dragon Master called. He said an oracle predicted the forces of evil that are about to rise during the upcoming alignment of bad chi stars are coming to town to look for a power that's about to be unleashed."

"Uncle, you can't expect some evil thing to happen just because some _'oracle'_ predicted it." Jackie pleaded while mocking the word "oracle".

Uncle then hit Jackie with his usual two-finger move. "Of course not, Jackie!" He shouted. "Uncle already knew alignment would bring evil magic without oracle confirming it."

"New evil?" Jade asked. "Good! This year was about to be (burp) boring."

"Jade, stop belching." Jackie scolded her. "And there's no evil force coming. Uncle is just being superstitious… ouch."

"Respect your elders!" Uncle shouted. "And this is so serious the American Dragon is taking advantage of his school's field trip to come to San Francisco."

"Maybe he's just using the school trip as a school trip to embrace his alleged humanity." Jackie suggested. "What could some alignment really bring?"

**LINE BREAK – The place where the Dark Dragon was last defeated**

Chang the traitor had just finished drawing the needed ritual circles. "The ritual is ready." She commented. "As soon as the alignment is in place, my master will be back."

As it happened, some evil energy emanated from the spot where Drago was taken from our time and back to his own. That energy broke the limits of time and space. At the future, Uncle and Tohru were inspecting all places in Section 13 where magical objects or creatures were locked away. "Twelve Talismans? Check." Uncle stated. "Shendu? Check." They then went to Drago's cell, where they expected to see Drago wearing a prison orange uniform. "Drago and mysterious light? Che… Aiyaaahhhhhh!"

"Hello." Drago maliciously said and then waved. "and goodbye." Drago then jumped at the 'mysterious light' and vanished.

Back at present time, Chang was staring at a recently restored Dark Dragon. "Welcome back, master. I'm waiting for your orders."

"The alignment that restored me also woke powers worth going after, Chang." The Dark Dragon stated. "And we'll _go_ after those powers!"

Back at the future, Uncle and Tohru informed Jade, Jackie, Rita, Reina and Capt. Black about Drago's escape. "I don't get it." Capt. Black stated. "Where did Drago go?"

"The most appropriated question, Capt. Black, is _when_ did he go?" Tohru replied.

"I'm afraid I know the answer." Jade stated.

**Please review.**


	3. Relics of Demons Past and Future

**Chapter 1: Relics of Demons Past **_**and**_** Future**

In the future, Uncle, Tohru and Jimmy had just finished a batch of time-traveling potion. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jade?" Jimmy asked. "Perhaps we should wait for some dragons or send your daughters."

"We can't wait for dragons, Jimmy." Jade replied. "And my past self isn't ready to know about Rita and Reina. It could change history and erase them from existence."

"Ha." Jackie scoffed. "Knowing you, your past self would hope to convince past Drago not to follow his Dad's footsteps."

"It's a risk I'm not ready to take, Jackie." Jade explained.

"You became mature, Jade." Jackie acknowledged.

As Jade opened the time portal, Rita and Reina showed up. "Mom, can we?" Rita started asking until Jade interrupted her. "No!" Jade shouted and then left. Dejected, Rita and Reina left the lab.

"Mom didn't even let us say what we wanted to." Rita angrily commented.

"And, since we didn't, not even she can tell what she told us not to do." Reina maliciously added.

"I like the way you think."

Meanwhile, in present time, Valmont and the Enforcers were at their hideout counting the money they stole at their last bank heist. "Gentlemen, I believe just another couple of raids will be enough to enable us to restore the Dark Hand to its former glory."

"And having to endure Chan again?" Chow asked while moaning.

"Don't worry, Chow." Valmont calmly replied. "Even if the Dark Hand once again grows into enough of a threat to warrant Section 13's attention, Chan will be unlikely to interfere for as long as we don't get involved with anything magical."

"You said it, Big V!" Finn exclaimed. "If at least Hak Foo stayed with us instead of looking for someone or something that would give him power."

"He'd have more chances staying with you guys." They all heard a new voice say.

"Who are you and how dare you enter _my_ hideout without permission?" Valmont arrogantly asked.

"I am Drago, the son of…"

"Of Shendu?" Ratso asked, shocking Drago.

"Have you already heard about me?" Drago asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Hak Foo mentioned something about Shendu having a son named Drago who made him some sort of humanoid demon until Drago was defeated." Ratso commented.

"I'd rather say dragon warrior or demon warrior instead of humanoid demon but you're otherwise right, Ratso." Drago replied. "I hoped to find him and renew the offer but, since I can't locate him, I've decided to include you instead."

"Forget it, dragon." Valmont demanded. "We're having a lucrative thing around here and we won't throw it away in another crazy take over the world scheme unless you pay in advance."

"I want the Enforcers, not you." Drago replied. "And I'm not asking for their permission either." He added and then cast some fire spell that turned Finn, Ratso and Chow into dragon warriors. "Now that I made things clear, we have a fan to catch before the Dark Dragon or the Chans do."

While the now Dragon Enforcers were wondering what Drago meant by that, a teacher named Sun Park was leading students through a tour of San Francisco's Chinatown. "Now, children, I've talked to the owner of this antiques shop and he agreed to let me show you some of the merchandise and teach the history behind them. This is a rare privilege and we should be grateful for this. Is that clear?"

All of them agreed and then the group entered. Meanwhile, Tohru and the Chans were readying themselves for them. "Uncle, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jackie asked.

"Don't worry, Jackie." Uncle replied with a rare smile. "This is a school sponsored event. School is going to pay for anything they break."

"This is not what worries me, Uncle. That talk about evil forces coming into town to look for a power unleashed during the alignment might as well be a trick to get the Talismans… ouch."

"Never doubt your Uncle!" Uncle shouted. "If good dragons fear new evil, it mustn't be taken lightly."

"Uncle, they're basing their claims at the word of some oracles. Ouch."

"Oracles aren't to be taken lightly." Uncle stated and then heard the door opening. "Now go greet customers."

"Welcome to Uncle's Antiques Shop. May I help you?" As Jackie finished, he recognized Jake, Trixie, Spud, Sun and Rose but quickly remembered most students with them were normal humans who had no idea magic was real.

"Yes." The teacher answered. "I'm Sun Park and these are students from Millard Fillmore Middle School. Your Uncle must have warned us about our arrival."

"Oh, sure." Jackie replied. "Is there anything in particular you want to see?"

"That vase would be a good beginning, Mr. Chan." Sun said while pointing at some vase. Being an archaeologist, Jackie was glad to entertain (from an adult's point of view) the children with the history behind that vase. Jake couldn't believe a man who could fight on Huntsclan level could be so boring. He couldn't help but yawn.

That was Uncle's cue. "You think history lesson boring?" He ranted. "Maybe Uncle might have something interesting for you." He then turned his attention to Sun Park. "If you allow me, Ms. Park." He politely added.

"Sure thing, Uncle Chan." Sun replied. "Jake, follow the man."

Jake gladly did while Jackie resumed his lesson on the vase. "Hi, Jake." Jade greeted him after he was out of the other students' view.

"American Dragon, congratulations on the fake yawn." Uncle stated. "It provided a good excuse to separate you from humans who don't know magic."

"Oh, yeah it was totally fake." Jake replied while trying (and failing) to sound sincere.

"Now, what did oracle tell you?" Uncle asked. "What are the new evil and the new power?"

"Well, they weren't specific but Sun believes it has something to do with that Shendu's siblings." Jake answered. "According to some stuff she and G read back when we were informed about Shendu, when the other seven Demon Sorcerers were originally defeated by the immortal warriors, each one of them lost part of their power to the immortal items. When the alignment took place, the powers became active."

*BURP* "Sorry." Jade said. "Go on. I'm always up to kicking demon butt."

"You'd not be so eager if your family made you do it on a regular basis, Jade." Jake commented. "It can grow tiring sometimes. I've lost count of how many times I wished to be a normal human living a normal life."

"And Jackie already told you to stop belching, Jade." Tohru added.

"Anyway, what American Dragon just told Uncle provides new clue for ree-search." Uncle replied.

Meanwhile, at the old underground where Jackie and Uncle first met Spring-heeled Jack, Chang and the Dark Dragon made themselves at home. "This place will do until I get what I want." He commented.

"What is it you want so much, Master?" Chang asked, wondering why they went all way from New York to San Francisco.

"The power of the Demon Sorcerers, my servant." He explained.

"Do you mean Shendu and his brothers and sisters, Master?" She asked in surprise.

"I see you've been doing your research, Chang." He commented with pleasure.

"I had reasons to during your absence, Master." Chang replied and then explained about Tarakudo, the Oni masks, Drago, Shendu and the Talismans.

"I see." The Dark Dragon commented. "Maybe we could get those Talismans as well. But first, the demon power."

Meanwhile, Uncle was leading Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose towards a car wash. "Mr. Chan, does your Uncle really hope to find an Ancient Power inside a car wash?" Jake asked.

"Never doubt Uncle!" Uncle shouted. "Chi detector says Chi is inside car wash, therefore Chi is inside car wash." He then noticed Drago approaching. "See? Evil demon from future cannot be mistaken either." Uncle had a look and a smile of triumph until it sunk in. "Ayaaahhhhhh! Demon entered car wash! We must stop him!"

As they entered, Jake asked Jade. "What does he mean by _'demon from future'_, Jade?"

"Drago is Shendu's son from the future." Jade explained. "We thought he'd stay in his own time after being pulled back."

"Save explanations from later, Jade." Jackie ordered. "We must stop Drago."

Meanwhile, Drago and the Dragon Enforcers found the fan. "Boss, why is this fan so important to you?" Finn asked.

"When Xiao Fung, Demon Sorcerer of Wind, was originally banished, he lost a portion of his power to the immortal item utilized to defeat him." Drago explained.

"A fan?" Chow asked.

"Of course it's a fan." Drago said in exasperation. "Didn't you guys already know it from when you helped Daddy bring him back?"

"Actually," Whatever Ratso would say was interrupted by the heroes appearing. "Stop right there, Drago!" Jackie ordered.

"Finn, Ratso, Chow, destroy Jackie Chan and his friends but let the girl live." Drago commanded.

"Since when are you guys dragons?" A confused Jake asked.

"None of your business, red guy." Chow replied and then removed his shades to shoot fire blasts from his eyes.

Ratso then blasted fire from his hands and tried to hit Jackie with them. "Cool! I can make grilled sandwiches with these."

Finn, who could shoot fire blasts from his fingers, tried to hit Rose but she quickly dodged them and kicked Finn's belly. "Did she kill him?" Spud asked, knowing the belly to be a weak spot for a dragon.

"No, it works against dragons like me but not against dragon-like demons or humans turned into such." Sun Park explained.

Meanwhile, Drago was about to grab the fan when Jade quickly jumped into action and got it. "No fan for you, Drago." Jade mocked and then ran away until another dragon showed up and blocked her path. "Another dragon? Are you good or evil?"

"It's the Dark Dragon!" Jake exclaimed.

"Then I'll not let you get the fan." Jade replied and then threw the fan away. "Catch, Uncle."

Unfortunately, Chang showed up and intercepted the fan. "I caught it, Master."

"Then let's get out of here." The Dark Dragon said and then vanished. Chang did the same.

"After them!" Drago shouted and then left despite having no clue to where Chang and the Dark Dragon went. The Dragon Enforcers followed their boss.

"Jade!" Jackie scolded. "They have the fan now."

"They might have the fan, but not necessarily the demon chi." They heard someone reply.

"Jade?" The Chans shouted.

"Was your niece named after her, Mr. Chan?" Jake asked as he heard an adult woman being called _'Jade'_.

"Actually, American Dragon, this woman is Jade from the future." Uncle replied and then talked to Future Jade. "And what do you mean by _'not necessarily the demon chi'_?"

"If this part of the adventure didn't change by Drago's presence and mine, my past self absorbed the wind demon's chi from the fan while touching it." Future Jade explained.

"I have wind powers?" Jade asked in joy. "Cool!"

"Not cool, Jade." Jackie replied. "Dragons might have to live with the magic stuff since they're born like that, but you were born a human."

"You sound like Jake." Jade moaned. "He said he'd like…"

"To go on with this magical emergency." Jake quickly interrupted.

"It's okay, Jake." Sun Park replied. "I've also been a young dragon and once considered renouncing the good aspects of being a dragon to be free from the bad ones."

"Excuse me, but Uncle believes Future Jade said Present Jade might have demon chi." Uncle replied. "Uncle will check it for himself." He then hung a pendant in front of Jade and started his famous chant. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Um Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" The pendant then glowed to the color of Xiao Fung. "Aiyaaaahhhhhhhhh! We must take Jade back to shop before evil forces find out none of them have chi!"

Meanwhile. At the Dark Dragon's hideout, he and Chang arrived and he was trying to absorb the Chi but to no avail. "We did it, Master!" Chang exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's too soon for celebrations, my loyal servant." The Dark Dragon replied. "We got the fan, but…" He was interrupted by Drago and the Dragon Enforcers breaking in. "I want the fan, Dark Dragon." Drago demanded.

"Fine." The Dark Dragon dismissively stated as he threw the fan at Drago. "There's no Chi in it."

"Have you already absorbed it?" Drago asked in surprise.

"No. It simply had no Chi to be absorbed."

"Impossible!" Drago exclaimed. "Nobody touched that fan before. Unless…" It then dawned on him. "Jade!" Drago then took the Dragon Enforcers away.

"Come on, Chang." The Dark Dragon ordered.

Meanwhile, at Uncle's Antiques Shop, Uncle was using a Chi spell to transfer the demon Chi from Jade to a glass-made container. "There. That'll contain evil Chi until Uncle builds a containing unit strong enough to hold the Chi from all demons." Uncle commented.

That caught Jackie's attention. "All demons? Isn't it over? Ouch!"

"Weren't you listening?" Uncle shouted in anger. "Each one of the other Demon Sorcerers lost a piece of their Chi to the respective Immortal Items utilized to defeat them in the past!"

Meanwhile, Drago and the Dragon Enforcers were in front of the shop. Drago tried to kick the door to open it but it shocked him away. Looking around, he noticed something. "An anti-demon ward?"

"Oh, yeah." Ratso replied. "They did something like it back when your Sky Uncle was flying around and they had his tail."

"Then it'll be easy to get around this." Drago commented. "I'll just turn you three back into humans and then you'll get in there."

"And facing Chan without powers to give us a chance?" Chow asked. "No way."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Chow." Drago replied as he removed the demon Chi from the Enforcers, turning them back into humans. "Now get in there before I…"

"Nice seeing you here, Daddy." Drago heard a familiar voice say.

"Rita, Reina, are you here to help me?"

"Yeah." Rita answered. "Help you get back to our own time." She then charged towards her father, who easily caught her with his tail and threw her away. Reina tried to cast a spell on Drago but he blocked it.

Meanwhile, the Enforcers were running away. "Finn, shouldn't we stay and help?" Ratso asked.

"Ratso, that's a family matter." Finn answered. "We must never meddle into those."

Back at the shop, the noise of the demon battle caught the attention of the heroes. Future Jade then went out and saw the fight. "Leave them alone!" She shouted while pointing the Dragon Talisman at Drago, who felt the whole beam. "Jade darling, still as nice as ever. We should have more children together." He said and then fled.

"Jade, what did Drago mean by _'more _children'?" Uncle asked.

Jackie's cell phone then rang. It was Capt. Black. "Explanation must wait. Capt. Black said Chang and the Dark Dragon are raiding Section 13." Jackie said. "We must hurry."

"We can teleport you there." Rita and Reina offered.

"It's fine." Future Jade stated. "We can trust them."

**Please review.**


	4. It's all In the Game

**Chapter 2: It's all In the Game**

"Take that, dragon." Capt. Black said as he hit the Dark Dragon with the same weapon Jackie used two years ago to destroy the original Twelve Talismans. "Ha. You barely scratched me." The Dark Dragon scoffed.

Meanwhile, Chang was trying to find a way in but any entrance she found was guarded by an agent carrying sphinx hair. They also had flashlights to neutralize the shade demons. The fight seemed balanced until the Chans, Tohru, Jake, Sun, Trixie, Spud and Rose showed up. Future Jade hit the Dark Dragon with a beam from the Dragon Talisman. Realizing how outclassed the Dark Dragon was, he decided to flee and Chang followed him.

Capt. Black was surprised at seeing an older Jade and some other girls he never saw before. "Who are you and how did you get a Talisman? I was under the impression all Talismans were inside the vault."

After everyone entered Section 13, explanations were given and Capt. Black, as well as all other agents listening, "Jackie, I can accept magic, talismans, dragons, demons, time travel (glares at Kepler) but that your niece will become the mother of a set of demon twins is something I'm not ready for." Capt. Black commented.

"Believe me, Capt. Black, I'm having a problem getting used to the idea myself." Jackie replied.

"Wait a minute." Kepler intervened. "If our time's Jade is aware of the kind of _'person'_ her daughters' father will be, wouldn't it change the future and erase them from existence?"

"My only hope is that present-time Drago won't pull a Seymour on me." Jade commented.

"Seymour?" Rita and Reina asked.

"That was the name your Granduncle Hsi Wu used while disguised as a human to fool us just like the two of you are doing now with these disguises." Jackie accusingly replied.

"These human forms aren't disguises!" Reina exclaimed. "We're part human and part demon."

"Ms. Park, you're the adult dragon among the people in this time. What do we do?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I've called Lao Shi about a magic charm to prevent evil forces from entering." Sun answered.

"Why didn't we just use a potion from Uncle?" Jade suggested. "Like the one he used on his shop during the demon portal thing?"

"Uncle doesn't have enough of it to cover an area much bigger than shop's." Uncle explained.

"I meant about the new demon girls." Jackie replied. "Should we tell the Dragon Council?"

"With them being from the future, I might understand your reluctance, Jackie." She answered. "However, with an enemy from the future, I'm afraid we have no choice."

"I'll keep on eye at them." Future Jade said.

"And we have Rose with us." Her present-self added.

"Yeah, right." Rita scoffed. "She might he a match for dragons like Mr. Long but we're demons."

Rose couldn't help but feel worried. Rita and Reina are not only beautiful but happen to be magical creatures instead of Slayers. Would Jake be interested on them?

"Rita, Reina, do you have any boyfriends back at your time?" Spud asked with a flirty tone.

"Spud, they might seem to be around our age, but they're from a time we'll be grown-ups." Jake replied. "Don't you think it'll be awkward?"

Now Rose was relieved.

"Jade." Jackie talked to the Future one. "Given my own experience with time travel, you remember living this adventure as a kid from the timeline where nobody from the future appeared, you must know when and where the other demon powers will appear."

"Not so fast." Uncle yelled. "Knowledge about the future won't make the powers reveal themselves any faster than they'd do in the original timeline. We must wait until reveal before going after them. And Uncle needs time to create a container with enough space for all demon powers."

Eventually, a gourd at a Survivor-like reality show manifested demon power. "It's the immortal item of Bai Tsa the Demon Sorcerer of Water!" Uncle exclaimed.

"It's a good thing Jake and his friends already went back to New York or they might compete against us for the prizes." Jade commented.

"Jade, we're not competing." Jackie scolded her. "We're going there to retrieve the demon chi before the evil forces do. Albeit I still don't trust the dragons enough to be sure it's not a good thing they're not know… Ouch."

"Uncle is telling good dragons about the reality show!" Uncle shouted. "And they might find out anyway!"

Meanwhile, at the city dump, Drago also felt the demon chi. "Oh, Aunt Bai Tsa's chi is calling. Ratso! Finn! Chow!" He waited and then remembered they left. "Ah, who needs those cowards anyway?"

The Dark Dragon also felt the chi's presence. "The chi of another Demon Sorcerer woke up, Chang."

"We'll get it before those humans and the American Dragon do, Master!" She exclaimed.

"No!" He replied. "Let them fight that demon for it. Meanwhile, we get back to Section 13 to get the demon chi we failed to get last time.

At the island where the gourd is, Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru are looking for it. "Uncle, are you sure we shouldn't have brought Rita and Reina with us?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, I thought you didn't trust them." Jade commented.

"And I don't." Jackie replied. "That's why I wanted them where I'm sure they won't be trying to get the Wind Demon Chi or the Talismans…"

Uncle interrupted. "They already have Shendu's firepower. And their chi is good."

Someone then spotted them. "Are you the Chans?"

"How do you know…" Jackie asked.

"I made the registration on the web." Jade replied. "We're on the contest! Those prizes will be all mine!"

"Jade." Jackie glared at her.

"Sorry, I meant _'ours'_."

"That's beside the point, Jade." Jackie sternly replied but wouldn't say more since the TV crew was listening. The Chans and Tohru were then lead to a spot where the other competing family was already waiting for them. "Chans, allow me to introduce you the…"

"Longs?" Jade asked in surprise as she saw Jake, Haley and a couple she believes to be Jake and Haley's parents. She was surprised Mr. Long looked less Asian than she expected and she even had half a mind to ask Jake id Mr. Long is indeed his Dad

"You know each other?" The program employee asked in confusion.

"I met the Chans when my school had a trip to Hong Kong." Jake dismissively said.

"Well, I hope both families are ready to compete, for the game is about to begin. Bring in the fruit punch!"

"Good." Tohru happily commented. "I was becoming thirsty."

Then they were shown the first event. Each family had to cross a narrow bridge. The fruit punch was in a huge bowl to soften eventual falls. "I'm not that thirsty."

The first ones for each family were Jackie Chan for the Chans and Jonathan Long for the Longs. Jackie managed to pass despite the coconuts shot at him. Mr. Long, on the other side, wasn't so lucky. Fortunately, he liked the taste of punch.

Later Uncle Chan and Susan Long made their way. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Long knew what really was at stake and passed without falling. As for Uncle, you can't expect anything different from the man who taught Jackie martial arts, can you?"

Jade Chan and Jake Long went next. They were so similarly dressed the teamsters were jokingly entertaining the idea of Jake being her brother instead of Haley's. Jade easily passed. On the other hand, Jake had to hold tight to avoid falling and almost failed. Then it was time for Tohru and Haley. The latter was wondering how someone huge as Tohru could pass and if Tohru was really a human or some magically-disguised ogre. Tohru eventually fell, which would have given the Longs a chance to tie the game if Haley, distracted by her wonderings, didn't fall as well.

"The Chans won! The Longs have to vote one out!"

"Good!" Jade exclaimed. "Now we're one step closer to the prizes."

"Jade, we're only here for the gourd!" Jackie scolded her.

"And here it is!" A game show worker stated as he handed the gourd to Jackie while Uncle started chanting his usual "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Um Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" until the demon chi was sucked into a jar.

"What was that?" The worker asked.

"Uh, he's superstitious." Jackie quickly said. "You know how old people are… ouch!"

"Respect your elders!" Uncle shouted.

"Sorry, Uncle."

That night, the Longs had to vote to decide which one would leave the game. Each one was given a coconut and instructed to write the name of the person they wanted out on the coconut and then place the coconut in a ballot box without telling anyone. Believing Haley to be the most vulnerable there, Jonathan Long voted to have her out. Mrs. Long was on a hard position: she didn't want any of her children in danger but realized that, unlike them, her husband had no dragon powers and didn't even know of the real danger he got himself in by entering this contest, so she voted to have him out. Haley had a similar logic. Jake Long seriously considered voting Haley out so he'd not have a nosey little sister around but then he understood it was safer for his Dad to be away. It hurt his ego but at least he's safe.

Or so he thought.

As Jonathan Long was being led to a plane that'd take him back to civilization, he and the TV crew guiding him were intercepted by a green and scaly creature. "Is this part of the game?" Jonathan asked in confusion.

"The American Dragon's father?" Drago asked while pointing at Jonathan. "You must know where the gourd with Aunt Bai Tsa's demon chi is."

"I know nothing of any dragons of my home country or demon chi but the only gourd I've seen around here is with the Chans." Jonathan Long answered. "Anyone who followed the game so far knows it!"

"Chans, uh?" Drago replied. "Thank you for your information, Mr. Long. Bye."

"Are you sure he's not a part of the game?" Jonathan asked.

Meanwhile, at the Chan camp site, Uncle was instructing his family on how to handle the chi. "The first one out of the game takes demon chi with them."

"Can't we give it to the Long they send out when we defeat them in the next event?" Jade pleaded.

"We have no chance to talk to any of them without some TV station worker watching, Jade." Jackie replied.

"Then we must lose next event." Uncle suggested.

"Nooooooo!" Jade yelled. "We're so close to the prizes!"

"We're only here for the demon chi, Jade." Tohru explained.

"Speak for yourself." Jade muttered.

"Aiyahhh! Uncle feels willies!" Uncle shouted.

"Nice try, Uncle, but I'm not giving up…" Jade replied until Drago crashed in. "Until… I… never mind."

"Run to the water!" Uncle shouted. "Fire Demons can't stand water!" The Chans then started running towards a nearby lake. Seeing the gourd left aside, Drago smiled and tried to absorb the chi, only to find none. "Grrrrrrrr! I should have known they'd have already absorbed the chi."

Meanwhile, Tohru and the Chans were running away. "Faster!" Uncle shouted. "We might have gained some time while Drago checked the gourd but he must be catching up as we speak."

"Uncle, if Fire Demons can't stand water, wouldn't Drago's magic be incompatible to the Water Demon's chi?" Jade asked.

"It doesn't work like that, Jade." Uncle explained. "Having both Fire Demon chi _and_ Water Demon chi will make Drago able to draw power from _both_ fire and water."

As they were about to reach the lake, Drago jumped in front of them. Suddenly, a green glowing ball appeared between Drago and the Chans. It was Rose with her Huntstaff. She quickly grabbed the jar with the Water Demon chi and teleported herself away. Drago tried to stop her but she disappeared on time.

"No Water Demon power for you, my dear." Jade mockingly said.

"We'll see each other again, Chans!" Drago threatened. "It's a promise!" He then vanished.

"Well, back to the cabin." Jade proclaimed.

"Not so fast." A TV crewman replied. "You Chans were not supposed to leave your cabin unless it was an emergency. What was the emergency?"

Unable to think at any excuse, the Chans were disqualified and the Longs won the game.

**Please review.**


	5. Rita, Reina and the Dragon Council

**Chapter 3: Rita, Reina and the Council**

While the Chans and the Longs were playing a survival game and looking for the gourd with Water Demon Chi, Sun Park returned to Section 13 with five other Dragons: Luong Lao Shi and the Dragon Council. "Wow, so this is where the Human Government keeps their magical secrets?" Fu Dog asked.

"They'll be even luckier that they already are once we install the magical device." Councillor Kulde replied.

"It takes more than luck to stop the kind of magical emergencies they've been stopping before we were made aware of them, Councillors." Lao Shi replied.

"Lao Shi, remember the other reason we came here." Councillor Andam ordered. "We might have reluctantly accepted help from slayers and from people who work for the Human Government but accepting demons as allies is taking things one step too far."

"Councillors, I must remind you that Rita and Reina must have proven themselves Dragon Council of their time if they live in the Human World." Sun Park replied.

"You're assuming the relationship between the Human Government and the Order of the Dragon will remain the same as it currently is." Councillor Kulkulkhan replied.

As they installed the magical wind chime similar to the one Lao Shi used back when Dr. Diente wanted a tooth from Haley (albeit modified so the Agents still could bring captured criminals), all dragons went inside Section 13. "Is it really safe to have all those dragons inside, Sir?" An agent asked Capt. Black.

"Just keep agents with sphinx hair stationed around the Talisman vault and the Demon Chi container." Capt. Black instructed in reply. "I'll keep an eye at the dragons."

"Agent Chan, I know those two demons who claim to be on our side are your daughters but we are wary of them." The African Dragon stated. "Demons aren't exactly well-liked in the Magical World and with good reason."

"My daughters have already proven themselves in the future." Future Jade replied. "Am I the only one feeling something odd with this phrase?"

"Give us an example, will you?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm already afraid time has already been too damaged by the mere revelation I'll become mother to a demon's children." Future Jade explained.

"Then we got a problem." Councillor Andam replied.

"Demons are a bigger threat to both Human and Magical Worlds than the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon." Councillor Kulde stated.

"Couldn't Uncle have just warded Section 13 against demons like he did to the shop?" Rita asked while moaning.

"He can't cover the whole area of Section 13, Rita." Reina answered. "Protecting it against Dark Chi Wizards is one thing but against demons is another one."

"I feel good vibrations from these two girls." Sun Park stated.

"Thanks, Ms. Park." Rita replied.

"Please, 'Ms. Park' is so formal. Call me Sun."

"Well, it's easier with you than your counterpart from our time." Reina commented. "Bigger age gap."

"Anyway, we believe it'd be safer if the demons agree to have their demon chi removed." Councillor Andam suggested.

Rita and Reina were outraged. "Our Chi is part of us!" Reina exclaimed. "It can't be taken from us."

"The Wind Demon Chi was easily taken from your mother." Councillor Omina counter-argued.

"It was something she only had for a brief moment instead of her whole life so that doesn't count." Rita stated.

"Anyway, we don't trust demons." Councillor Kulde plainly stated. "We want them locked away or at least sent back to their own time."

"Believe me, Councillors." Future Jade stated. "If I had my way, they'd have stayed in the future to avoid damaging the timeline."

Meanwhile, outside Section 13 Headquarters, Chang and the Dark Dragon were observing the magical protection. "Ha, it might keep them safe from that upstart demon but not from ME!" The Dark Dragon exclaimed.

"How do you plan to get past it, Master?" Chang asked, curious about his plan.

"You'll see, my loyal servant." The Dark Dragon answered with a malicious smile.

Back inside Section 13, the Dragon Council seemed to have reached some consensus. "Well, if the Demon girls won't let us remove their Chi and we can't just banish them to join their Grandfather's siblings since they're part human, we will magically lock them away." Councillor Kulde proclaimed and then Rita and Reina were each one imprisoned inside a magical sphere that seemed to have come from out of nowhere.

"You can't do this to them!" Future Jade exclaimed.

"I see adulthood won't do anything to change your rebellious attitude, Agent Chan." Councillor Andam commented. Then there was a slight variation of light.

"Capt. Black, Sir, our fuse box got hit by lightning!" An agent reported. "We're running on our backup generator!"

"Lightning?" Capt. Black asked. "How odd."

'_Odd'_ was little to describe things. As Capt. Black spoke, the wind chime was hit by lightning, ending the protection. "There it is, my servant." The Dark Dragon proudly announced. "The protection no longer stands."

Unbeknownst to them, they were appearing at Section 13's surveillance cameras. "The Dark Dragon?" Capt. Black asked. "I thought he'd go after the Water Demon Chi."

"Time was changed, Capt. Black." Future Jade reminded him. "I've already told you I can no longer tell what'll remain the same and what won't."

"Dragons, let's stop our number one enemy." Councillor Andam.

"Yes!" Rita and Reina shouted in reply.

"No, you're just trying to trick us so you'll be able to escape." Councillor Kulde accused.

"No, we're not!" Rita replied.

"Prove it!" Councillor Omina ordered.

Rita and Reina then snapped their fingers and their prisons simply vanished. "Is this enough proof, Councillors?" Rita Chan maliciously asked with a smile that mirrored the Dark Dragon's.

"I told you, Councillors." Future Jade reminded them. "You couldn't do that to my daughters."

All of them went to the entrance to stop the Dark Dragon. "Look, Chang. A welcoming committee." The Dark Dragon mocked the heroes.

"You're not welcome here, Dark Dragon." Councillor Andam replied.

"It'll take more than the Dragon Council to make me leave!" The Dark Dragon exclaimed.

"They have us." Rita replied as she and Reina appeared, shocking the Dark Dragon.

"I thought you'd be going after the Chi of Bai Tsa the Demon Sorcerer of Water."

"We'd have like to at first but our elders insisted we should stay here to keep Section 13 safe." Reina replied.

"I thought they simply didn't trust us for Grandaunt Bai Tsa's Chi but now I see there's a reason for worry." Rita added.

Rita and Reina then tried to blast the Dark Dragon away but he shielded himself. "Master, I believe we should retreat!" Chang said as she saw Rita, Reina, Sun, Lao Shi and the Dragon Council.

"Not yet, Chang. Shades, appear!" He commanded and then his shade demons appeared, only to be repulsed by a show of lights, courtesy of Section 13 agents. "Fine, we'll retreat."

The heroes then returned inside Section 13. "Demon Rita, Demon Reina, given your recent help, we decided to give you a chance." Councillor Andam stated. "You'll still be occasionally inspected but you're off the hook for now."

"Thank you, Councillors." Future Jade replied.

"Now we no longer have anything to do around here, we'll get back to the Island of Draco." Councillor Kulde said and the non-demonic dragons left.

One day later, the Chans who went after the gourd returned. "We're back!" Jackie exclaimed. "Did something happen?"

**Honestly, when I planned to write a chapter about Rita and Reina meeting the Dragon Council, I hoped to make something better than this.**


	6. Black and White and Chi All Over

**Chapter 4: Black and White and Chi All Over**

"I can't believe we lost the game!" Jade moaned.

"Me neither." Rita replied. "In the future, you'd say you won."

"Your Dad's interference changed things, Rita." Future Jade explained. "In the former timeline, we didn't disqualify ourselves by running towards a river while not allowed to."

"He'll pay for this." Jade stated.

"You have more important things to worry about, Jade." Future Jade told her past self. "Like your birthday, for example."

"You're from the future. What did they do for it?" Jade eagerly asked her future self.

"I won't spoil the surprise, Jade." Future Jade replied.

Meanwhile, Drago went to the Dark Dragon's underground hideout. "What do you want here, upstart?" The Dark Dragon asked Drago.

"I am Drago, son of Shendu, and I want your help in recovering the powers of my Uncles and Aunts." Drago explained.

"Why would I help you when I'm already seeking those powers for myself?"

"Help me and you'll be my second-in-command once I gain all powers and have this world ruled by demons." Drago offered. "Oppose me and I'll make sure this'll be your last mistake." He threatened.

"Nobody threatens the Dark Dragon and walks away this easily!" The Dark Dragon replied. "Chang, shades, subdue him!"

Drago was powerful enough to put up a good fight. However, he was eventually defeated by the strength in numbers of Chang and the Shade Demons and ran away. "How humiliating! And the Dark Dragon did nothing but watch his minions do his bidding. Perhaps I shouldn't have fired those three idiots." Drago then used fire to make an image of Finn, Ratso and Chow as dragons. "No! I'll find better replacements!" The image then vanished and one of a fully restored Shendu took its place. "Daddy, you'll be proud of me."

The next morning, Drago was holding auditions for henchmen. The first applicants had basically the same (lack of) success the first ones trying to join Finn's first attempt to start his own gang had. "Perhaps I shouldn't have fired the Dark Hand." Drago commented. Then, the Ice Gang suddenly showed up and impressed Drago. Once Drago hired them, their leader, Strikemaster Ice, asked for a raise. He then turned the Ice Gang into dragon warriors. Before Drago had anything else to say, he entered in a trance and felt the power of Dai Gui the Earth Demon manifesting itself. "Follow me! We have a flower to catch!" He ordered.

"A flower?" Strikemaster Ice asked in confusion and the others shrugged in reply.

At Section 13, Jade was anxiously waiting for her birthday party. "Jackie, when will I have my party?"

Before Jackie had a chance to answer, Uncle showed up with his Chi detector. "There's no time for birthday party!" He exclaimed. "Earth Demon Chi has been located."

Jade then looked at Rita and Reina with pleading eyes. "Can't you do that magic teleporting thing again, pleeeease?"

Rita and Reina felt it awkward seeing their mother, even if just a past self of her, acting like that. "Sorry, Jade." Reina replied. "Rita and I only brought enough of that stuff to use once."

Soon, all heroes were in a van on their way to the place where the Earth Demon Chi was being kept. "Why can't we fly on our way there, Mom?" Rita moaned while asking Future Jade.

"Sorry, kids, but the existence of magical creatures isn't so widely known among humans in this time as it'll be known in ours." Future Jade explained. Rita and Reina moaned in frustration.

"There's no time to complain, girls." Future Jade replied. "If this part of history hasn't been changed, we'll soon be approached by" The Dark Dragon then materialized himself in front of them. "The Dark Dragon."

"Cool!" Rita and Reina exclaimed. "We're gonna beat the Dark Dragon one more time!"

"Wow, you two are indeed my daughters." Jade commented.

"Somehow, that worries me more than the demon part." Jackie replied.

Future Jade then decided to show leadership skills. "Rita, Reina, the three of us will hold them here. The rest of you go after the Chi of Dai Gui."

They all agreed with the plan and Rita and Reina attacked the Dark Dragon, allowing the others the chance to escape. "Master, the others are fleeing!" Chang exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, my servant." He replied with a chuckle. "We'll use this human as a bargain chip for their demon chi and force these two demons to either serve me or be destroyed." He added while blocking Rita's and Reina's attacks.

"If we worked for evil dragons, we'd work for Dad or Gramps." Rita replied.

"This is not the time to discuss this, Rita." Future Jade scolded her.

"If by Dad you mean Drago, he's not worth following." The Dark Dragon replied. "Join me and magical creatures will rule over mankind."

"What about Mom?" Reina asked. "She's a human and we love her."

"Keep her as a slave if you want but if she ever revolts, she's dead." The Dark Dragon replied.

"Forget it!" Both Rita and Reina shouted in reply. "We'll never work for you!"

"In this case, consider yourselves destroyed!" He replied and then tried to hit Rita and Reina with his fire-breathing. Chang then tried to hit Future Jade with her tail but she quickly dodged. "Even in the past you're already too old to put up a good fight, Chang." Future Jade mocked. "It's no wonder the Dark Dragon never took over the world."

"You're just a human with no magic powers." Chang retorted.

"I have something better than magic." Future Jade replied as she showed a tuft of sphinx hair.

"Master, I need help!" Chang pleaded.

"I'm already too busy here." The Dark Dragon replied as he learned the worst way Rita and Reina weren't so easy to defeat than their father. He was busy blocking their attacks.

"Why would you bother to protect a bunch of humans after all they do to magic kind?" The Dark Dragon asked.

"The human side of our heritage is still better." Reina replied.

"Too bad you think like that." The Dark Dragon replied. "Now I'll have no choice but destroy you. But I see it'll have to wait. Goodbye." He then vanished and then Chang fled as well.

Future Jade's cell phone then rang. "Hello, Jackie?"

"_Jade, are you, Rita and Reina okay?"_

"Fine, Jackie. Chang and the Dark Dragon already fled." Future Jade answered. "How're things at your front?"

"_Drago showed up with Strikemaster Ice's gang as his new team of dragon warriors but we defeated them and got the Earth Demon's chi." Jackie explained. "Now let's get back home and celebrate your past self's birthday before something else happens."_

"Then you'd better hurry." Future Jade replied, worrying Jackie.

Meanwhile, Drago was berating his newest henchmen. "Was that a joke back there? Did I hire clowns? I give you three powers beyond your wildest imagination, and your amateurs can't get past an archaeologist, a tub of guts, an old man, and a little girl? I hope the three of you have better luck against the Dark Dragon!"

"Who's this Dark Dragon, dude?" Strikemaster Ice asked in confusion.

"A rival of mine who wants the same demon powers I'm seeking." Drago explained. "He's…" Whatever Drago was about to say was interrupted by a trance informing him that the chi of Tso Lan Demon Sorcerer of Moon woke up. "Forget him! Another chi woke up. Two in a same day! Who'd expect that?"

The heroes were also on their way. "Uncle, have you adjusted this device to hold more than one demon chi?" Future Jade asked out of worry, since it still contained the Earth Demon's chi.

"Uncle isn't sure it'll be able to contain Earth Demon chi _and_ Moon Demon chi at the same time, Jade." Uncle answered.

"Then one of us should serve as a living container, Uncle." Future Jade replied. "I am from a future where you tried and failed to contain both at the same time."

"Let me have it!" Jade pleaded. "It'll be the perfect birthday gift."

"You already had one chi once." Jackie sternly replied. "The Wind Demon one, remember?"

"I barely kept it." Jade moaned.

"Jade, you were born a human and a human you must remain." Jackie replied. "If someone must temporarily become a Moon Demon to prevent a villain from doing so, I'll do it."

"Almost like the old times." Future Jade commented. "In the timeline where the two powers escaped, the Dark Dragon absorbed the Moon one and Jackie absorbed the Earth one. Oh, that reminds me: whoever absorbs a demon chi mustn't let the evil forces touch them."

Meanwhile, a panda bear approached the lotus pod that contained Tso Lan's chi and absorbed it. The panda then started floating and emanating some purple aura. It floated for a while until Drago's forces and the forces of good arrived. Drago jumped towards the panda but Rita intercepted him while Reina reached for the panda and absorbed the Moon Demon chi. "Fine, Reina. You got the chi. Just join me and Daddy will forgive you for your rebellious teenager attitude." Drago replied.

"Are those dragon girls your daughters, boss?" Strikemaster Ice asked in confusion. "Are they available?"

"No flirting during work time!" Drago angrily replied. "Now get that chi!"

Strikemaster then jumped towards Reina, who quickly used her recently acquired Moon Demon power to make Ice float away. Meanwhile, Mc Cobra was fighting Rita; and Jackie, Tohru and Future Jade were ganging up on DJ Fist. "Babe, where have you been my whole life?"

"Raising my daughters, punk." Future Jade replied.

"Do they need a new Daddy?" DJ Fist insisted.

"_I_ am their Daddy!" Drago angrily replied.

Uncle then chanted his usual "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" until he hit Drago with a blast. Drago and the Ice Gang then fled.

That night, Jade was too tired to stay awake while the others were watching the news. It seems all dragon sightings were officially dismissed as a publicity stunt for some movie. "No matter how much magic I see, I still can get surprised by the stuff the Government can do, Capt. Black." Jackie commented. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Jackie." Capt. Black answered as he showed Viper, El Toro Fuerte, Paco, Mei Long and Ring. "Who're those three women, Jackie?" El Toro asked while pointing at Rita, Reina and Future Jade. "Distant relatives?"

"You don't know the half of it." Jackie commented. "They all approached a sleeping Jade and woke her with a birthday surprise.

**Please review.**


	7. Dragon Truths

**Chapter 5: Dragon Truths**

"Why are we back in New York, Master?" Chang asked in confusion. "Did you sense a demon chi nearby?"

"No, Chang." The Dark Dragon answered. "We're back because, after our last defeat, I've arrived at the conclusion I need to improve my own dark powers before I make another attempt for any demon chi."

**Author's note: Yes, this is a crossover but this chapter is so focused on the American Dragon: Jake Long universe their theme song can be played here.**

At the Long household, the Longs were enjoying their prize while Jonathan Long was commenting at events from the contest. "That green lizard-like creature seemed so real. And I still have no idea to why it called me 'the American Dragon's father'."

"Jonathan, you're making such a big deal of it." Susan Long commented in reply.

"Honestly, it reminds me of a dream I once had back in 1986." Jonathan said, to the shock of Jake and Susan.

"Do you mean that one where you called me a monster?" Susan asked.

"Exactly, Susan." Jonathan replied.

"Come on, Dad." Jake intervened. "You're not bringing it a dream that took place decades ago, are you?"

"Well…" Jonathan then realized something. "Susan, how do you know I called you a monster in that dream if I never told anyone that part?"

The Longs were in total silence while trying to come up with an excuse for this. Before anyone would come up with anything, Fu Dog showed up and was too desperate to notice the presence of Jonathan Long. "Emergency, kid! Chang is back in town and the old man…" Fu then noticed Jonathan staring at him with a befuddled look and stole Jake's catchphrase. "Aw, man."

"No use crying over spilled milk, Fu." Jake angrily replied. "What does Gramps want?"

"He wants you to go to his shop, kid."

"I'm going as well." Jonathan sternly replied to everyone's surprise.

"Dad?" Jake asked.

"I've just realized there's a whole side of your interactions with your Grandfather I know nothing about and it's time to change it." Jonathan stated. "I'll drive you there."

**LINE BREAK – The car**

"So, you're telling me your mother came from a line of humans who can turn themselves into dragons and it's the duty of others like you to keep the world safe from magical disturbances?" Jonathan asked his son.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Jakers, your girlfriend was abducted from her family back when she was a baby by some cult that aimed to destroy magical creatures." Jonathan stated. "Were they a real threat?"

"Yes but Rose is okay."

"Has she ever…" Jonathan Long was afraid to even ask.

"She didn't know it was me back then, Dad." Jake pleaded.

Jonathan then decided not to talk about her anymore. "There's also a Dragon Council that works as a ruling body for all dragonkind. Did I get this right?"

"Spot on, Dad."

"And this Chang your Grandfather is worried about used to be a member of this Dragon Council until it was revealed she was spying for the Dark Dragon?"

"Yeah."

"And is this Dark Dragon the only dragon to ever become evil?"

"There was a time we used to believe that. Long story." Jake explained.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Lao Shi was shocked as he saw Jonathan Long with Jake and Fu. "Daughter's husband, what're you doing here?"

"Your dog was so desperate to relay your message he forgot to check if I was nearby to hear him talking." Jonathan replied with a glare. "I'm not leaving Jake's side until I'm satisfied with explanations."

"Jake, we have no time for this." Lao Shi replied while trying to ignore Jake's Dad. "Chang has been seen at the Magus Bazaar and you must stop her."

"I'm on my way, Gramps." Jake eagerly replied.

"Not without me, Jacob Long." Jonathan sternly replied while using a tone that made it quite clear he meant business. Lao Shi decided to go along to keep his son-in-law out of trouble.

Later on, they arrived at Magus Bazaar, where they saw Chang with a monkey dressed in yellow. "Hey, what's this disgusting thing next to you?" Jake asked.

"This is my new animal guardian, American Dragon." Chang answered.

"I asked the monkey." Jake replied.

"Bananas B is what me is namin', Animal guardian's what I'm gamin'." The monkey introduced himself.

"That monkey talks?" Jonathan was shocked.

"American Dragon, you're bringing your father with you?" Chang asked in mockery. "Are you so jealous of that Chan girl for having her family with her during their own magical adventures?"

"Are the Chans also dragons, Jakers?" Jonathan asked.

"Not now, Dad." An annoyed Jake replied. "Dragon up!" He then turned into his dragon form and flew after Chang, who took her dragon form as well and flew away.

"What happened to their clothes?" Jonathan asked, to Lao Shi's utter frustration.

"No time for this, daughter's husband." Lao Shi replied. "My grandson is in trouble."

Chang brought the struggle to a magical shop, where Bananas B caught something. "Yo, Changity-Chang, I got what we're lookin' for."

Chang then stared at Jake. "American Dragon, I'd go for your blood but I see something better." She then stared at Jonathan.

"Dragon up!" Jonathan Long shouted and everyone started at him. "I wanted to see if it worked with me."

"For the record, it was the others in the Dragon Council who saw your father as a role model, American Dragon." Chang felt the need to explain. She then shot a sphinx hair net at Jonathan but Jake intercepted it, getting caught. "Now we got all we were looking for, Bananas." She said and then threw a pot of essence of troll at Lao Shi, who dodged away. Chang then flew away while carrying Jake, who was forced back into human form by the sphinx hair. In despair, Jonathan was running after them and shouting "Give me back my Jake, you monster!"

"Hey, by calling her a monster you're offending several monsters in this world." A nearby ogre replied.

Jonathan then drove Lao Shi and Fu back to Canal Street Electronics. "Are the Chans dragons or some other magical thing that can help, Lao Shi?" Jonathan desperately asked.

"They're mostly chi wizards and they already have their share of magical trouble back in San Francisco, Jonathan!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "Fortunately, we have other dragons living in New York."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Isn't she Jake's Home Economics teacher?" Jonathan asked in confusion at seeing Sun Park at the shop.

"She's the Korean Dragon and Haley's dragon master, Jonathan." Lao Shi explained.

"Wasn't there anyone available in the family to teach her?" Jonathan asked.

"Mr. Long, your father-in-law is an exception to a rule against dragons being trained by relatives." Sun Park explained.

"And what are _they_ doing here?" Jonathan asked while pointing at Trixie, Spud and Rose. "I know Rose is a slayer who switched sides but what about Trixie and Spud?"

"We're humans like you Mr. L!" Trixie stated. "We just found out earlier than you did."

"When exactly did you guys find out?" Mr. Long asked.

"Remember when Rotwood announced having captured a dragon and it turned out it was a student?" Spud asked.

"Do you mean the year before that Sigmund Brock character caged the three of you?" Mr. Long asked in reply.

"Exactly, Mr. Long." Spud answered.

"Ahem." Fu Dog interrupted. "I believe I found out what Chang wants with the stuff she stole." He then showed a book. "With those ingredients, she can make a spell to make the Dark Dragon even more powerful."

"Did she need my Jakers for this?" Jonathan Long asked in frustration.

"Actually yes." Fu answered. "The key ingredient is the dragon chi of the American Dragon. A drop of blood could be used instead of his chi but using chi makes it not so gory."

"How would Jake be affected if they go for his chi instead of his blood?" Jonathan asked.

"Your son would no longer be a dragon, Jonathan." Lao Shi solemnly explained.

"It can't happen!" Haley exclaimed. "Only the Dragon Council is allowed to decide if a dragon deserves to have their powers removed!"

"What can we do?" Rose asked. "We have no idea of where they are!"

"Well, the spell is more likely to work in a place where the Dark Dragon met his apparent demise."

**LINE BREAK – Construction Site**

"American Dragon, don't get too attached to your title." The Dark Dragon stated. "Once your dragon chi is removed to enhance my power, you'll be just a lowly human being. However, you'll get a last chance: work for me, and I'll take a drop of your blood instead of your chi so I'll still gain extra power and you'll remain a dragon. Or you'd rather become a human for the sake of that slayer?"

"What're you talking about?" A confused Jake asked.

"You don't really think that slayer you fell in love with really accepts you like the dragon you are. Do you, American Dragon?" Chang maliciously asked. "She's probably waiting for an opportunity to wait for a chance to slay more dragons. However, if you become a human, she might like you for real like she did before you revealed your secret to her."

Jake then remembered how Rose reacted upon seeing him at his molting cycle; how she sided with him upon learning he's a dragon; and how he messed things during that cruise with his insecurities. "Rose will accept me either way, but I'd rather lose my powers than serve big dark ugly or you!"

"Well, remember it was _your_ choice, soon-to-be American _ex_-dragon." Chang replied with a malicious smile as she readied herself to absorb Jake's dragon chi. She was then interrupted by a green blast. Looking around, Chang saw Rose with her hair braided Huntsgirl-style and carrying a Huntstaff but otherwise dressed as Rose. Jonathan Long, Luong Lao Shi, Haley, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog and Sun Park were with them.

"Shades, attack!" The Dark Dragon ordered as his shade demons appeared. While the dragons and the non-Huntsclan humans were having problem getting past the shades, Rose activated a light from her Huntstaff and made all of them vanish. Bananas B then went to the crane and tried to hit the heroes with it. While the other good dragons kept Chang and the Dark Dragon occupied, Rose approached Jake and unchained him. Once he was away from the sphinx hair attached at those chains, Jake shouted "Dragon Up!" and resumed his dragon form. "Rose, do you think a dragon's general weaknesses would work on the Dark Dragon?"

"Not the sphinx hair, Jake." Rose answered.

Meanwhile, Jonathan Long was facing the Dark Dragon. "You tried to harm my son! You'll pay for this!"

"Don't make me laugh, foolish mortal." The Dark Dragon replied. "You're my weakest enemy here." The Dark Dragon then tried to hit Jonathan with his fire-breathing but Jonathan quickly ran.

While Jake was flying Rose to a point where she could hit the Dark Dragon's left ear, the crane's hook scratched him. Despite this, they reached their goal. Rose jumped off Jake and hit the Dark Dragon's left ear, killing him. Without any allies other than a talking monkey that was the first one to flee, Chang opted for a "strategic retreat" as well, since fleeing was a "coward's thing". The heroes then went home.

**LINE BREAK – The Long household**

"Jakers, I hope you can forgive me." Jonathan stated among sobs.

"It's fine, Dad." Jake replied in a comforting manner. "You might have grounded me several times but you didn't know what I was doing."

"No, son." Jonathan replied as he stopped sobbing. "I don't regret grounding you."

"Then what do you want forgiveness for, Dad?" A confused Jake asked.

"For running away in fear while you, your sister and your friends were fighting those two evil dragons." Jonathan explained. "I wanted to be a part of your life but this is an aspect we're better off without me." He added and then turned to Lao Shi. "Once my son becomes an adult it'll be your only choice if he decides to remain risking his life like that but you let something happen to him until then and I'll make Rose pale in comparison to me in dragon slaying." He then turned to Sun Park. "What exactly is Haley's role in all of this?"

**LINE BREAK – Construction Site**

When that hook hit Jake, it caught some of his blood. After everyone left, a drop fell at the Dark Dragon, reviving him and completing the spell to make him more powerful.

**End chapter.**


	8. The Demon Beneath My Wings

**Chapter 6: The Demon Beneath My Wings**

"Frank, Charley and Rocco are just as mean as I remember from my timeline." Future Jade commented. "I don't know why but they remind me of Finn, Ratso and Chow."

"It must be a coincidence, Jade." Jackie replied.

Uncle then showed up. "We have no time to discuss criminal families!" Uncle shouted. "A new chi revealed itself!" He then showed the chi detector, that was showing the image of Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon.

Our heroes then went to Australia to find the flute containing the chi of the Demon Sorcerer of the Sky. "Uncle, since we're in Australia, can't we just use the Book of Ages to rewrite history and be done with this?" Jackie suggested and then "Ouch."

"It's too dangerous!" Uncle shouted. "If Uncle unseals access to the Book of Ages, evil forces might reach it as well!"

Unbeknownst to them, Chang was spying on them. _"What? The Book of Ages is in Australia? All this time I was searching for it in Asia and I was combing the _wrong_ continent. The wrong _continent_? Somebody will pay for it."_

Eventually, the J-team followed the chi trail to an amusement park. More specifically, a carousel pipe organ. Unfortunately, Drago and the Ice Gang showed up. "Don't you guys ever give up?" Jade asked.

"Ice, you and your gang know what to do." Drago said and then they started attacking. Drago fought Jackie while the Ice Gang fought Rita, Reina and Future Jade. Jade tried to join the fight. "I wanna help." But Uncle stopped her. "You already are. See? We must find chi before these demons or the other evil forces do." Uncle, Jade and Tohru then entered the middle of the carousel to find the chi. Uncle then absorbed it and they left the carousel. Uncle and Tohru then cast a chi spell to blast the Ice Gang away. The villains decided to flee.

Meanwhile, Chang was reporting to the Dark Dragon. "The Book of Ages doesn't interest me, my loyal servant." The Dark Dragon stated. "Too many things can go wrong if we ever try to alter the fabric of reality. Let's focus on the demon powers."

**Insert intro here**

At Section 13, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru tried to send Hsi Wu's demon chi to the chi containment unit. However it was broken, so the chi had to remain in the chi-o-matic until the containment unit was fixed.

Later on, Jade was wondering what she could take with her for an upcoming school trip. Seeing the chi-o-matic but not knowing the Sky Demon chi was still there, she was about to reach for it until her future self interrupted her. "You'd better wait until they get the demon chi out of it."

"Haven't they already done it?" Jade asked her future self.

"That's what I thought back in my timeline but it turned out the chi containment unit was broken and I unknowingly took the chi to the trip and infected Ms. Hartman." Future Jade explained. Jade then agreed to leave the chi-o-matic behind.

After she took the school bus to the allegedly haunted house, the Chans started preparations just in case some evil force tried to break into Section 13 when they got unexpected visitors. "Captain Black, the American Dragon is at our door with a little girl and some Caucasian man." An agent reported.

"Those are his little sister and his father!" Jackie exclaimed. "I know them from that TV show we've been in."

"Tohru, let's give them a chi scan before letting them in." Uncle ordered his apprentice.

"Uh, and don't forget the metal detectors as well." Capt. Black weakly added.

After the Longs were cleared by the chi (and the metal) detectors, they were granted access. "Jake, I thought your Dad didn't know anything about this dragon thing." Jackie commented.

"We had some incidents." Jake explained. "We're here to help. Well, Dad officially came to San Francisco for the financial planners' convention and Gramps decided it'd be a nice cover up for us."

"Mr. Chan, we still haven't had the chance to be formally introduced." Jonathan approached the archaeologist adventurer. "I'm Jake's father Jonathan Long."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Long." Jackie replied. "I'm Jackie Chan."

"Mr. Chan, do you mind if I learn some kung fu from you?" Jonathan asked. "It'd really help me keeping my children safe."

"Mr. Long, I can show some moves but I must warn I've been practicing ever since I was a kid." Jackie replied. "You have a lot to catch up."

"Okay."

"And, Mr. Long, does your job as a financial planner require you to get involved in magical emergencies?" Jackie asked out of curiosity.

"No." Jonathan replied.

"Where do I sign?" Jackie eagerly asked. "I miss the normalcy I used to feel before getting involved with this magic thing." Uncle then hit him. "Ouch."

"We must help stop evil forces!" Uncle shouted.

"Can't we just let the Government handle this?" Jackie moaned.

"Can Government cast chi spells?" Uncle angrily asked. "No? Then we are still needed!"

"If it helps my son I can learn how to cast chi spells." Jonathan offered.

"Uncle already has apprentice." Uncle replied while showing Tohru.

Jonathan then stared at Jackie. "I don't use magic."

"Mr. Tohru?"

"I'm still an apprentice, Long-san." He former criminal replied. "I still lack the qualifications to teach."

"Mr. Chan, where's your niece?" Jake asked. "I thought she'd be here with you."

"She's at a school-sponsored field trip, hopefully away from any demon-related mess." Jackie gladly answered.

"Really? Don't you want her around for the magical emergencies?" Haley asked in confusion.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed. "You dragons might have no problems with sending little kids into this mess but Jade simply sneaks into it."

"Another dragon approaches, Sir." An agent told Captain Black. "Looks like the Dark Dragon but taller and more sinister-looking."

The Longs looked at the screen. "It was like I feared." Jonathan commented. "Jake's blood completed the spell."

"Spell?" Jackie asked in reply.

"Long story." Jake answered.

"Do you mean one involving your blood, hydra scales and phoenix feathers, American Dragon?" Future Jade asked in reply.

"Even longer story." Future Jade replied.

"People, shouldn't we focus on this Dark Dragon thing?" Jonathan meekly suggested.

"There is no need to worry." Uncle replied. "Uncle has been doing rea-search on the Dark Dragon and learned spell to banish him."

Meanwhile, Chang and Bananas B were sneaking in. "Yo, Changity-Chang, why don't we let the upgraded Dark D do this by himself?" Bananas asked.

"Why don't you suggest him this yourself?" Chang asked in reply. "Now stop complaining and keep going."

Back with the Dark Dragon, Uncle was uttering his threats. "Dark Dragon, surrender or feel the wrath of Uncle!"

"What do you think you can do, human?" The Dark Dragon scoffed.

Uncle then held some weird-looking device on his left hand, bended his left leg, held it with his right hand and started hopping on his right foot and chanting "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Until a portal like those of the eight Demon Sorcerers albeit following the Dark Dragon's color pattern opened. It tried to suck him in but he dug his claws into the floor.

Meanwhile, Chang and Bananas B arrived at a room where the chi-o-matic was placed. Bananas B then saw a monitor screen showing the Dark Dragon. "Changity-Chang! The Dark D is being sucked away!"

"Then he won't mind if I use the demon powers for myself." Chang maliciously replied as she took her dragon form, broke the glass containing the Sky Demon chi and absorbed it. She then changed her colors to fit Hsi Wu's and her wings became more like his as well. "Now nothing will stop me!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing except for us!" Reina exclaimed in reply as she and Rita appeared.

"Too late, girls." Chang stated. "I've already got the Sky Demon chi and there's nothing you can do…" Chang was interrupted by Rita jumping at her and absorbing the demon chi. Now Rita was the one with Sky Demon-like features and wings.

"What happened?" Chang asked.

"As real demons, we can absorb any demon chi from any non-demon by touch." Reina explained.

"I'll get it back!" Chang exclaimed as she charged towards Rita, who flew after Chang and kicked her.

Back at the Dark Dragon, Future Jade grew tired of waiting and kicked him, making him lose his grip (and a few claws) and finally go through the portal. "Nice move!" Jake complimented her.

"No time for this!" She replied. "Chang must be trying to get the chis as we speak." They then saw Chang flying away. "This isn't over!" She said.

Later on, they went back inside to compliment the twins only to find Rita as a Sky Demon. "Chang broke the glass." Rita explained.

**LINE BREAK – Demon Realm**

The Dark Dragon was moping around until he was approached for the very demons whose powers he was trying to acquire. "So, you're the one rivaling our nephew for our chi samples, huh?" Xiao Fung, Demon Sorcerer of Wind, asked.

"Do you have any problem with that?" The Dark Dragon asked in reply.

"Not at all." Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder, answered. "We talked over it and we don't care about who reunites all eight demon powers for as long as someone does it since it'll result in all of us being able to return.

Bai Tsa, Demon Sorcerer of Water, intervened. "While we're currently unable to escape, we can, with some effort, help you."

**Please review.**


	9. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter 7: Mirror, Mirror**

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Jade, Future Jade, Rita and Reina were at a boat on their way to a ghost town in China. "Jackie!" Jade moaned. "Why are we visiting some stupid ghost town?"

"Jade, this town is not only Uncle's birthplace but also the birthplace of the Chan dynasty and this is the last chance we have to see it before it's completely flooded." Jackie explained.

"Not to mention getting the ancient mirror that keeps the four evil spirits imprisoned before it falls into wrong hands." Future Jade replied.

"Which spirits?" Jackie asked and then "Ouch."

"THE SPIRITS UNCLE HAS BEEN TELLING ABOUT!" Uncle shouted. "THE SPIRITS THAT TURN PEOPLE INTO THE EMBODIMENT OF THEIR WORST FEARS! THE SAME SPIRITS EVERYONE WHO GREW IN UNCLE'S HOMETOWN HEARD ABOUT! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO UNCLE?"

"Uncle, this is just an old wives' tale."

"Adults didn't need that to make children obey them!" Uncle angrily retorted.

"Mom, what Uncle used to be called back when he was in opera again?" Reina asked out of curiosity.

"I have a better question." Rita replied. "How can Uncle Jackie remain so skeptical after all he went through in magic?"

"I see what you mean, Rita." Jade commented. "Magical Talismans, dragons, demons, chi magic and don't let me get started on minor adventures."

"I believe in what I see." Jackie stated. "I believe magical talismans ever since the first time I saw one of them working; I believe dragons are real ever since I first saw one; the same goes for demons since the first one I saw was the first dragon as well; Onis; and anything else I've seen with my own eyes. If there's any ancient artifact here, it must be taken to a museum."

"Knowing such evil will stay underwater forever is the only comforting news Uncle gets from his hometown being flooded!" Uncle exclaimed.

"The mirror should be taken to the Dragon Council for safekeeping." Future Jade stated.

Meanwhile, at said ghost town, Chang and Bananas B were looking for said temple. "Changity-Chang, will you really release those spirits?" Bananas asked. "I don't fancy becoming my worst fear."

"Don't worry, Bananas." Chang replied. "I'll just blackmail the old wizard for the location of the Book of Ages. If he doesn't cooperate, he and his family will become their worst fears."

"I still don't like this." Bananas B commented.

"Neither do us." They heard someone reply. Looking around, Chang and Bananas saw Mr. Lee and his granddaughters.

At the harbor, the ship with the Chans arrived. As they did, those who knew Shaoran recognized him as he and a couple presumed to be his parents entered the ship. "Shaoran?" Jade asked.

"Do you know these people, son?" Shaoran's mother asked.

"Yes, Mother." The former Chinese Huntsboy answered. "Jackie Chan here is an archaeologist my former Master wanted me to steal an artifact from; the girl is his first cousin once removed; the elderly man is his Uncle; the man with them is Tohru, who works for the Uncle; but I don't believe I've been introduced to the others."

"In that case, I humbly apologize for whatever damages my son brought to you." Shaoran's father stated.

"No harm done." Jackie replied. "Did your family also originate from here?"

"No. We just wanted to see a ghost town." Shaoran's father replied.

"Well, we'd like to stay for a longer talk but we cannot miss this ship." Shaoran's mother stated. "Sorry and goodbye."

After Shaoran's family left, the Chans and Tohru were walking around with Uncle as their guide. As they approached the temple with the mirror, they noticed Chang fighting against the Lees. "Aiyaaaahhhhhh! We must help good dragons!" Uncle shouted. Realizing how outnumbered Chang and Bananas B were, they quickly fled.

"Thank you, my friends." Mr. Lee said but then showed signs of worry. "I only hope your presence here is not a result of Jade's future self telling about this and changing history."

"Not at all, Sir." Future Jade replied. "Uncle already wanted to take a last look at his hometown."

"And what brings you and your family here, Ring?" Jade asked.

"The Dragon Council wanted us to rescue this mirror before it fell at wrong hands." Ring explained. "They were afraid simply letting it underwater with the town wouldn't be enough to neutralize the evil spirits for good."

"Now we must take the mirror to the Island of Draco before something happens." Mr. Lee stated.

"You people don't really believe there are spirits dwelling inside the mirror, do you?" Jackie asked.

"For someone who's speaking to dragons and has time travelers as companions, you're surprisingly skeptic, young Mr. Chan." Mr. Lee replied.

"I mean no disrespect but seeing is believing." Jackie stated.

"It's no wonder you're the less magic-inclined in your family." Mr. Lee commented.

"He's better than my parents since he at least knows about magic." Jade argued.

Meanwhile, Chang was on her way back to San Francisco. "Changity-Chang, what're we doin' now?"

"Going back to San Francisco and hope Drago is still interested in some alliance.

**Please review. Filler episode. Filler fic chapter.**


	10. Demons at the Island of Draco

**Chapter 8: Demons at the Island of Draco**

The J-team had a busy morning that day. A problem with the chi containment unit caused all contained demon chi powers to escape. In a timeline where they had no allies from the future, the chi from Dai Gui the Earth Demon made it out of Section 13 and infected Larry, a nerd friend of Jade's. In this one, Rita, Reina and Future Jade captured it before it left Section 13. Eventually, the chi containment unit was restored and all chi powers were once again sealed there. "Phew, I'm glad this was over before my daughters and I left for the Island of Draco." Future Jade commented. "I'd hate having to worry over Larry during the whole thing."

"Larry?" Jade asked in confusion.

"In the timeline I came from, the Earth Demon's chi possessed Larry." Future Jade explained. "I'd hate seeing it all over again or worrying over the possibility of Drago making things worse."

"Well, Jade, you and the demon girls should hurry to avoid missing the flight to New York." Jackie advised her.

"Why would my future self go to New York when she's expected to go to the Island of Draco?" Jade asked.

"New York houses the only place in the United States of America where one can gain access to the Island of Draco." Future Jade answered. "For now."

After all goodbyes were said, Rita, Reina and their mother went to New York and took the elevator ride. "I think I'll never get used to this." Future Jade commented.

"Tell me about it." She and her daughters heard someone reply. "Rose?"

"In the flesh." Rose answered. "What brings you here, Future Jade?"

"The Dragon Council decided my daughters needed a more thorough evaluation. And you?"

"Given my past as Huntsgirl, they want me to be periodically evaluated." Rose explained. "My parents think I'm spending the weekend with friends. Well, if 'boy_friend_' counts…"

"Cool."

"Oh, and the Dragon Council wants to see Jake's Dad about him knowing about the Magical World." Rose added.

"Are there other familiar faces around here?" Future Jade asked.

"Unfortunately." Rose muttered as she looked at Greggy.

"I see your point." Future Jade replied as the annoying dragon approached them.

"So, this is what Jade Chan will become in the future?" Greggy was amazed. "I must date her. Hopefully I'll save her from becoming a mother to demons."

"In your dreams, Gregory." Future Jade replied.

"Well, I'll give you time to think about it. Goodbye, Jade, demons, slayer."

Greggy was oblivious to the girls staring at him. Future Jade told Rita and Reina "Don't do it, children. He's not worth it."

They then entered the Dragon Council's meeting room, where the Longs and the aforementioned council were waiting for them. "Mr. Long, as you recently became aware, there's a whole world of magic hidden from mankind and your wife came from a family of dragons even if she herself has no powers of her own. Are you okay with this?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"Yes, Sir." Jonathan Long answered. "Some _'dream' _I had back in 1986 helped me to get used to the idea."

The Dragon Council, knowing quite well which _'dream'_ Mr. Long was talking about, angrily glared at Jake. "Anyway, Mr. Long, do you understand the need to keep us secret from the rest of mankind?" Councillor Andam asked.

"Yes, Councillors." He answered. "But I don't understand this Huntsclan thing. Do you guys really trust Rose?"

"Not entirely but she's been putting quite an effort to prove herself." Councillor Kulkulhan answered, much to Jake's horror. "Well, since you understand, we won't have to erase your memories of us."

"You people do that?" Jonathan asked in shock. "Then how about Trixie and Spud?"

"The American Dragon was supposed to slip a potion to make them forget but he disobeyed us." Councillor Omina answered.

"They're my friends!" Jake exclaimed.

"Silence, American Dragon!" Councillor Kulde ordered. "You're already treading on thin ice with us."

"Any more doubts, Mr. Long?" Councillor Andam asked. "No." "Then you may leave. Lao Shi, Korean Dragon, approach." And so they did. "Has the slayer known as Rose ever given either of you a reason not to trust her?"

"No, Councillors." Both dragons answered.

"Well, since we never got any intelligence saying otherwise, we have no choice but to allow her to remain free." Councillor Kulde replied with a face that clearly said he'd love to put Rose away. "Now bring in demon girls Rita Chan and Reina Chan!"

Rita and Reina approached the Dragon Council. "Rita and Reina Chan, have you done anything to compromise the stability of the timeline even more than your father did?" Councillor Andam asked.

"With due respect, Sir, time is so frail one can't tell how much one's actions alter the future." Reina stated.

"I see." The African Dragon replied. "And what about you, Rita Chan?"

"Well, I removed a nail from someone's shoe and it somehow resulted in a post-apocalyptical future." Rita sarcastically answered.

"Well, that leaves no doubts." Ring commented to her sister. "That demon girl _is_ Jade's daughter."

"There's no place for sarcasm here, Ms. Chan." Councillor Kulde frowned.

"Fine, but I've been staying inside Section 13 whenever I'm not helping my family with the search for the powers of my Granduncles and Grandaunts or coming here." Rita replied.

"Whatever." Councillor Andam replied. "You are free to go. For now. Now bring me Dragon Gregory and his dragon master."

Jake's annoying cousin Greggy and a dragon Jake never saw before approached the Dragon Council. "Dragon Johnson, is your pupil ready for the three tests?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"Yes, Councillors." Johnson answered.

"Excellent." Councillor Andam replied. "The first one will start in two hours. Your student better be ready."

"Yes, Sir." Meeting dismissed.

After everyone left, Rita, Reina, Future Jade, Rose and the Longs reunited. "Jake, what're those tests?" Rose asked.

"I'm curious as well, Jakers." Jonathan added.

"Judgment in Fire, Knowledge in Battle and Courage in Flight." Jake explained. "Each dragon is tested for those three things. I had to pass at least two of them to keep Gramps as my dragon master."

"Who'd be your new dragon master had you failed, Jake?" Rose asked.

"I have no clue, Rose." Jake answered.

"Will Rita and Reina have to go through these tests as well?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

"No." Reina asked. "While my sister and I are dragons, we're not the same kind of dragon this order is made of."

"What exactly does each test consist of, Jakers?" Jonathan asked.

"In the test of Judgment in Fire, we're shown ice sculptures of several magical creatures and asked to melt those who represent threats and _not_ to melt those who don't." Jake answered. "We're evaluated with basis on what we decide to be a threat. In the test of Knowledge in Battle, we're pitted against an adversary or group of adversaries. To make things more interesting, the dragon to be tested isn't allowed to know who he or she is going to fight before entering the arena. In the test of Courage in Flight, the dragon to be tested races against another dragon in an obstacle course located within this island."

"And that was the test he failed." They heard another dragon say.

"Nerk?" Jake asked in shock.

"Correct, mate." Nerk said. "The very same dragon that defeated you in the challenge. And who're these lovely sheilas with you, Jake?"

"Fred Nerk, this is my _girlfriend_ Rose." Jake said while pointed at Rose. "The woman in black is the future self of Jade Chan and the girls with her are her daughters."

"Oh, the famous demon girls who somehow got into the Dragon Council's good graces?" Fred asked in curiosity.

"Exactly." Jake answered. "Girls, this is Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon."

"Pleased to meet you, albeit I believe the three of you that came from the future might have already known me." Fred replied.

"I won't spoil the future by telling if you're right or wrong, Australian Dragon." Future Jade replied.

A Messenger Fairy then approached. "Former Huntsgirl known as Rose, your presence is being requested back at the Dragon Council's meeting room alone and immediately."

Rose was now worried. "Jake, what do I do?"

"Just go there, Rose. They won't harm you after all you did for their families." Jake said and then turned his attention to Future Jade. "Jade, you're from the future. How did it go in your timeline?"

"I wasn't here in this day of the previous timeline, Jake, so I can't tell." Future Jade answered.

Meanwhile, Greggy was training with his dragon master. "Gregory, I'm glad your fireballs can reach their target but I'm afraid the test of Judgment in Fire requires full blasts. What happened to that fire-breathing that made me think you were ready for this test? Were you on a red-hot pepper diet back then?"

"Uh, perhaps." Greggy guiltily answered.

"I know I told the Dragon Council I wanted a challenge but haven't expected this much." Dragon Master Johnson moaned in frustration.

Minutes later, Greggy was starting his test. He barely passed and that's only because almost every time he tried to melt something that wasn't a threat, he had the same problem with his fire-breathing Jake had when he first met the Huntsgirl and accidentally melt statues that represented actual threats.

"Gregory has been improving a lot ever since the last time I saw him, young dragon." Lao Shi commented. "His dragon master did a good job training him."

"He just got lucky." Jake grunted.

"You're just envious I didn't need extra credit to pass this test, Jake." Greggy replied.

"How did you know I needed extra credit, Greggy?" A confused Jake asked.

"It's Gregory, Jake, and you don't expect to find a dragon who doesn't know that." Greggy replied. "After all, it was announced along with the return of the Dark Dragon."

"Oh, right."

"Excuse me, but I must ready my pupil for the test of Wisdom in Battle." Dragon Master Johnson stated.

"What do you think I must fight, Sir?" Greggy eagerly asked.

"It's Councillor Andam's choice, Gregory." Greggy's dragon master answered. "We're not supposed to know before it's time for the fight to begin."

"It doesn't matter." Greggy arrogantly replied. "I'm sure I'll pass even if I get something harder than mere brownies. In fact, Jake, even your Huntsgirlfriend wouldn't stand a chance against me. Now, if you excuse me, my dragon master wants to train me."

"Brownies, American Dragon?" Rita maliciously asked.

"Don't make fun of them, Rita." Jake replied. "They were quite clever."

"Is there any chance my sister and I test Greggy?" Reina asked. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"G says no dragon is expected to single-handedly defeat a demon then, I'd answer no." Jake explained.

Minutes later, it was time for the test. "G, do you think Greggy's dragon master trained him for the same possibilities you trained me?" Jake asked.

"I don't know what Dragon Master Johnson expects his pupil to fight, Jake." Lao Shi solemnly answered.

Then, a door of the arena opened and Greggy entered. He, along with every other dragon in the island, stared at the other door as it opened and revealed… Rose in full (minus mask) Huntsclan garb.

"A slayer?" Dragon Master Johnson asked in shock.

"Our main concern about the current American Dragon is his love for that slayer." Councillor Andam explained. "I want his replacement to be able to defeat her."

"Hey, Greggy!" Jake called. "Remember how you said you'd be able to beat her? Aren't you happy you now can prove it?" Jake asked with a malicious smile that clearly said he considered Greggy practically slain.

Greggy was in a pinch: if he fled after all that bragging, Jake would never let him live it down; if he stayed and fought, then the Huntsgirl would be wearing his hide. "Hey, H-h-huntsgirl, you know we're not allowed to kill, right?"

"Sure." Rose replied. "It's not like I wanted to wear some urine-soaked dragon hide." She mocked.

Greggy then looked at his pants and understood what Rose meant. Apparently, several other dragons understood it as well as laughter erupted. "You'll pay for this, Huntsgirl!" Greggy shouted and then assumed his dragon form. He then tried to hit Rose with fire blasts but she simply dodged them while still approaching him. She managed to get close enough to kick Greggy's face. While he was distracted by the kick, Rose kneed his belly and he fell unconscious.

Knowing a dragon's belly to be a weak spot, Jake was worried. "Is he?"

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose said with a reassuring smile. "A dragon has to be particularly weak to die from being kneed on their belly while on dragon form."

That statement didn't make Jake any less worried. However, Greggy slowly regained consciousness. He tried to hit Rose with his tail but she quickly jumped out of the way and landed on his face. She then grabbed his right arm and held it behind his back. "Ouch!" He moaned. "Please, stop!"

"You know what you can do to make it stop, don't you?" Rose asked with her old Huntsgirl malice.

"Fine, I surrender!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Jake exclaimed and started a dance victory. "Go, Rose! Go, Rose! Go, Rose!"

All other dragons who watched the battle (except for Rita, Reina and Fred Nerk) looked at Jake with reprove for cheering for the slayer instead of cheering for a fellow dragon who happened to be his cousin. "Young dragon, we're supposed to show more family unity." Lao Shi scolded his grandson.

"Sorry, G." Jake replied.

"Come on, old man." Rita pleaded. "You know Greggy deserves it. I only hope this defeat had taught him some humility."

Greggy then approached Jake. "Did you know I'd have to fight the slayer?" He angrily asked.

"No, but I suspected when Councillor Andam asked to speak to her in private." Jake answered.

"You could have warned me, Jake!"

"I'm not sure of it given nobody gave me advanced warning when it was my turn to take the tests." Jake maliciously replied.

"Your cousin is right on this instance, Gregory." Dragon Master Johnson replied. "Now get yourself ready for the test of Courage in Flight."

Unlike what it happened when Jake took the test, it was Councillor Omina and not Chang who explained it. Other than that, it was the same: Greggy had to race an obstacle course against a dragon of his choosing. "I choose Jake Long!" Greggy announced.

"No racing against family!" Councillor Omina replied.

"Don't worry." Councillor Kulde stated. "They're not so loyal."

"No racing against family!" She repeated.

"In that case, I choose the dragon who defeated Jake Long during his test so I can prove I'm superior to Jake!" Greggy replied.

"Make him eat your dust, Fred." Jake asked. "If he can reach it, that is."

"I bet he can't!" Rita exclaimed.

As the race started, Jake's doubts became understood. The dragons weren't even sure if Greggy could reach halfway point by the time Fred finished the race. "I told you he couldn't reach Fred Nerk's dust." Rita gloated.

"Nobody took on the bet, sis." Reina replied.

Fred Nerk won the race as Jake expected. "Where's my son?" Greggy's mother asked in despair.

"I have no clue, Ma'am." Fred Nerk answered. A rescue team was sent to find Greggy, who was lost under rubble. He failed.

Later on, Future Jade and her daughters were readying themselves to leave the Island of Draco. "Mom, do you think something interested happened to your past self while we were away?" Rita asked.

"My memory won't adjust to the changes so I have no idea." Future Jade answered.

**Please review.**


	11. Larry

**Chapter 9: Larry**

As Jade Chan held another conversation with her nerdy friend Larry, she had no idea evil monkey Bananas B was eavesdropping. Meanwhile, Chang was at Underground San Francisco when she got an unexpected visit from Drago. "Needing a new master, Chang?" The son of Shendu maliciously asked.

"How do you know…" Chang started to ask.

"Never underestimate a demon's magical sensitivity, Chang." Drago replied. "Demons can feel magical portals. If I knew what'd happen to the Dark Dragon, I'd have asked him to send my regards to my Uncles and Aunts."

"Are you here to brag?" Chang asked in disdain.

"No, I'm here to offer you a chance to serve me." Drago replied. "Be on the winning side."

**Intro song**

Tohru and the Chans were at Uncle's antiques shop when they got one unexpected visitor. "Larry?"

"In the flesh, Jade." Larry eagerly replied as he showed a new comic story he made. "I'm going to show my newest work at a convention. Wanna come with me?"

"Uh, sure, Larry." Jade hesitated.

"Is anyone selling Sumo Girl comics?" Tohru asked.

"Perhaps."

"I'm going with you, uh, just in case you need help." Tohru offered.

"Good idea, Tohru!" Jackie exclaimed, happy something would keep Jade out of magical trouble. After Tohru and Jade left with Larry, Bananas B left to report.

Later on, Jade, Larry and Tohru arrived at the convention. "Don't worry, Larry." Jade comforted her friend. "I'm sure they'll like it."

Unbeknownst to them, Chang and Bananas B were at the convention. Taking a leaf after Jake Long, Chang decided to attend using her dragon form hoping to pass as someone wearing a dragon costume.

"Is that one, Bananas?" Chang skeptically asked her monkey companion. "He looks too nerdy to be someone a rebellious girl like her would befriend."

"Positive, Changity-Chang." Bananas B answered.

"If at least he and the Chan girl were alone." Chang muttered. "That huge guy will cause trouble. It's a good thing we brought help."

Drago and the Ice Gang were also at the convention. "If I knew my quest for the demon chi of my father's brothers and sisters would bring me to a place like this, I'd have kept Ratso around." Drago grunted.

"Look, there they are!" DJ Fist exclaimed as he pointed at the group of Jade, Larry and Tohru. "Uh-oh. Tohru, Larry, time to go." Jade said after hearing Fist.

"Jade, what's wrong?" A confused Larry asked. Before someone had a chance to answer, a net grabbed him and he was pulled to Chang.

"Let my friend go, Chang!" Jade angrily demanded.

"You already have your own share of trouble, human." Chang replied as she pointed out at DJ Fist and MC Cobra approaching from behind Jade and Tohru. The two aforementioned villains tried to hit Jade and Tohru with fire blasts that scared away the bystanders.

"We have no time for them, Tohru!" Jade exclaimed. "We must save Larry!" She and Tohru started running after their friend until Drago and Strikemaster Ice showed up and blocked their path, allowing Chang and Bananas to escape. Tohru quickly drew his blowfish.

"That blowfish will be of no use for you." Drago said. "You're outnumbered."

"Uncle disagrees!" Uncle exclaimed as he and Jackie showed up.

"Fine, there isn't anything worth fighting for here." Drago replied. "Let's go, gang." The dragon villains then left.

"Phew! That was easy." Jade commented.

"Too easy." Jackie replied with a worried face.

"Don't jinx it, Jackie!" Jade replied back.

**Timeskip a few minutes to Section 13 Headquarters**

"Don't worry, Jade." Captain Black stated with an official voice. "We'll find your friend." His cell phone then rang. "Black talking."

It was Chang.

"What do you want, Chang?" Capt. Black angrily demanded.

She then made her demands and gave instructions.

After she hung her phone, Capt. Black addressed his friends. "It was Chang. She's keeping Larry hostage at Alcatraz and wants the demon chi powers as ransom."

"Capt. Black, we must save him!" Jade pleaded with tears.

"Jade, I mean no offense but I'd rather try a rescue operation and sneak Larry out than risk the demon chi powers." Capt. Black replied.

**LINE BREAK – Alcatraz Prison**

"Chang, are you sure this plan will work?" Drago asked.

"Absolutely sure, Drago." Chang replied.

"Absolutely sure what?" Drago asked with a stare.

"Absolutely sure, _Master_." An annoyed Chang replied.

"That's better."

"Anyway, once we, I mean, _you_, get the chis, you'll have no problem taking the others." Chang explained. "Even if they don't give in, we'll capture whoever tries to rescue the boy and then we'll have more hostages.

"Yo, Changity-Chang!" Bananas B called. "A powerboat is comin'. It might be them."

Chang and Drago then stared through the window. "Eye of the Dragon." Chang said and then used her power to take a closer look. "I recognize Capt. Black and Jackie Chan but what's under that cover?"

"Can't you use your Eye of the Dragon to see through the cover, Changity-Chang?" Bananas B asked.

"Not at this distance, Bananas." Chang explained. "But I'm sure it's the chi container with our ransom."

"And I'm sure it's _not_!" Drago replied. "With or without the magical protection of a magical chi container, I'd feel if any demon chi were this close."

Unaware that Drago already saw through their deception, Jackie, Capt. Black, Uncle (who's hidden under the cover) and the other agents chosen for this mission were still heading for the Rock. They were also unaware Jade entered the boat as a stowaway. Tohru would have come but he and water didn't mix as Jade learned when they went into a cruise. As they reached the island, they received a surprise attack from the Ice Gang. Uncle then revealed himself and started shooting from his dry lizard. Still following the original rescue plan, the unnamed agents snuck around with Jade following them.

The agents then reached a cell with someone inside it. "Larry?" One of them asked. "You don't have to fear us."

"True." 'Larry' calmly replied as he turned around and revealed himself as Drago. "But you have to fear _me_!"

The two agents then drew their weapons. "Freeze, dragon." One of them ordered. "Put your hands above your head!"

"Do I look like an ice demon?" Drago asked as he complied with the other order. As the agents approached Drago to handcuff him, he used his tail to knock out one of them. While the other was distracted, Drago stole his gun. "Handcuff your partner or I'll shoot!" Drago ordered.

Meanwhile, Jade found the real Larry, who was surprised by seeing the door opening by itself. Jade then made herself visible. "Jade? How?"

"This magical talisman gives me the power of invisibility, Larry." Jade explained. "Let's hold it together and escape."

As they were escaping, they noticed Drago and the two agents. "Stay here, Larry." Jade asked as she let him be the Snake Talisman's sole holder. She then used the Rabbit Talisman to quickly take Drago's gun. Before Drago had a chance to retaliate, Jade used the Dragon Talisman to blast him away. The blast was so intense Drago didn't even manage to land at the island. He fell on the water, weakening him.

"Thank you but we must hurry." One of the agents said. "Drago's cohorts are attacking the others.

Jade then hurried towards the battle scene, where she once again activated the Dragon Talisman. "Hey, Ice!" She shouted and then pointed the Talisman at him, blasting him away like she did to Drago. Worried about their leader, DJ Fist and MC Cobra fled. The heroes went back to Section 13.

"May I write a comic book based on this?" Larry asked.

"Sorry, Larry, but this must remain a secret." Capt. Black replied. "There are too many evil forces already knowing about this."

Jade then whispered at him. "Don't forget to portray me as _'The Amazing T-Girl'_, Larry."

In the next morning, Future Jade and her daughters returned from the Island of Draco. "Welcome back, Jade." Jade Chan told her future self. "Rita. Reina. It's good to see you both as well."

"It's good to be back." Future Jade replied. "Did something interesting happen while we were away?"

"A reason to believe it'd be better to let the Earth Demon Chi reach Larry." Jade answered, confusing the time travelers.

**Please review.**


	12. Clash of the Titanics

**Chapter 10: Clash of the Titanics**

Somewhere near the place where Shendu's spirit accidentally possessed Valmont's body instead of Jackie Chan's as originally intended, the Dark Dragon returned to our dimension. Meanwhile, at Uncle's antiques shop, Uncle was ranting about several things: the temperature of his tea; the way his bed was set; the chi-o-matic glowing; wait, what?

The Chans and Tohru got a visual. The recently activated chi belonged to Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder and was in castanets located at a sunken ship with a name that ended in _'…anic'_. "Cool!" Jade exclaimed. "We're going to the Titanic!"

"Oceanic!" Future Jade corrected, earning a "Huh?" from her present self. "That ship's name is 'Oceanic'."

"How do you know, Jade?" Jackie asked.

"That's one detail from my timeline that hasn't changed." Future Jade explained. "We have to hurry. Rita, Reina, you won't go this time."

"What?" The two demon girls asked in shock.

"We're going underwater this time, girls." Future Jade stated. "You know what water does to Fire Demons, don't you?"

"Nice try, Mom, but we have special blessings to protect us, remember?" Reina asked in reply.

"What're you talking about, Reina?" Jackie asked out of curiosity and fear.

"Don't try to learn too much about the future, Jackie." Future Jade replied. "And try to avoid getting the bends this time."

"The what?" Jade asked her future self.

"Decompression sickness, also known as the bends, is one danger of diving." Jackie explained. "It occurs when a SCUBA diver stays under water and some nitrogen from the air dissolves into the water of their body. It can prove fatal." Realizing the implications of someone from the future mentioning _him_ getting the bends, Jackie grew worried. "Are you from a future where I didn't live to see the end of this magical trouble?"

"No, you lived." Future Jade reassured. "You just had confusion and behavioral changes and we had to keep you in a forty-eight-hour isolation for decompression."

**LINE BREAK – Drago's hideout**

"How can you stand hiding in here?" Chang asked in disgust. "This place is a dump. Literally!"

"It's all good, Dawg. We got everything we need." Strikemaster Ice said.

"You have a submarine in there?" Drago asked in annoyance.

"Nah, we got tools. Cobra and Fist gonna build you one." Ice answered.

"I wouldn't trust those two to mow my lawn." Drago grunted in reply.

"I don't know why you'd trust lowly humans with demon powers." Chang commented. "You should have shared the powers with me like you did during Tarakudo's time."

"It'd be the worst time to do it, Chang." Drago replied. "As a Demon Sorcerer of Fire, you'd be unable to withstand water."

"Then I'd have no problem, Drag-man." Bananas B intervened. "Bananas B doesn't like having a bath."

"Chang, I've been thinking." Drago said. "Don't you know any aquatic magical creatures who'd retrieve the castanets for us?"

"I'd not trust them not to keep the powers for themselves and besides, I've got word they've been captured recently." Chang explained.

Later on, an oceanographic ship provided by Section 13 was right above the wreckage of the Oceanic and the Chans – minus Rita and Reina – were about to dive. "Aren't you coming?" Jade asked. "I thought you were better able to resist water than other fire demons."

"We don't want to push our luck, Jade." Reina explained. "We'll stay here just in case something happens above water."

With everything said, the non-demonic Chans went under water in their submarine. "Are you sure those girls are demons?" An agent asked another one in worry. "They look so normal."

"Just be glad they seem to be on our side." The other replied. "I try to avoid thinking about that."

**LINE BREAK – The Dark Dragon's hideout**

"Chang? Bananas? Is anyone here?" The Dark Dragon asked, wondering where his servants were.

**LINE BREAK – Back at the Chans**

"Look!" Jade exclaimed. "A mermaid!"

"Jade, mermaids don't exist." Jackie replied and then turned his attention to her future self. "Do they?"

"They do but there wasn't anyone involved in this in my timeline." Future Jade explained and then took a closer look at the mermaid. "That's Dolores Derceto!"

"Who?" The others asked in confusion.

"A mermaid I'd only be acquainted to in a later stage of life than I am about to be in this timeline." Future Jade answered and then pointed. "Look, she's got the castanets!"

Uncle then pointed the chi-o-matic at the mermaid. "She's right!" They then followed her back to the surface. An ice block to be exact. "Dolores Derceto, I presume." Uncle said, shocking her.

"How do you know my name?"

"My future self said we'd made acquaintances in a later point of life in her original timeline." Jade explained. "Now you're the one who owes an explanation."

"She's a Senior Detective in my time." Future Jade stated.

"Oh, you're a good guy then. Lucky you or we'd take you down." Jade commented.

"Anyway, the Dragon Council sent me here to help you." Dolores Derceto explained while she handed Jackie the jar containing the castanets with Thunder Demon chi.

"How did they know where to find us?" Jackie wondered.

"Uncle told them." Uncle answered with an unusual smile. "Good dragons must be warned."

"Well, at least the chi is safe for now." Jade commented.

"Aiyaaahhhhhhh!" Uncle shouted. "Uncle feels the willies!"

Drago and the Ice Gang showed up. "Me and my big mouth." Jade muttered. Her future self then charged towards Drago. Meanwhile, Uncle readied his blowfish and DJ Fist readied himself to fight Tohru. MC Cobra was trying to swipe the jar away from Jackie, who kept dodging.

Meanwhile, seeing the battle from the ship, Rita and Reina decided to fly there. "Yep, they're demons."

What they didn't know was that Chang planned to take advantage of that distraction to steal the chi for herself. Using her staff, she threw a net to catch the jar and pulled it with her rope. "So long, suckers!" She exclaimed and then used some magic dust to make her, Bananas B and the chi disappear. "Uh, was it a part of the plan?" Strikemaster Ice asked. Drago's glare was all the answer he needed.

"No honor among thieves, Dad." Rita maliciously commented.

"Someone needs a good spanking." Drago replied. "But I have no time for this now. Retreat!" He and the Ice Gang then rushed to the submarine and fled.

Back at the ship, the Chans, Tohru and Capt. Black were wondering what to do about this defeat. "Don't worry." Reina said. "My sister and I can feel where and when a demon chi is released."

"Just look for clues in Seattle." Future Jade replied. "The climate there was used in an attempt to increase the thunder demon chi power in my timeline."

"I'll put my men into this." Capt. Black stated.

**Please review.**


	13. Stealing Thunder

**Chapter 11: Stealing Thunder**

"Yo, Changity-Chang, what're we doing here?" Bananas B asked.

"Seattle is known, among other things, for its thunderous climate." Chang explained as she took the castanet out of the container and absorbed the Thunder Demon chi from it. Her features started becoming more like Tchang Zu's and lightning could be seen at the background behind her but that last part wasn't necessarily a result of the demon chi. "Now all I have to do is being hit by lightning and my newfound thunder powers will increase to the point nobody will be able to take them from me!"

The Drago showed up, surprising Chang, and grabbed her, absorbing the Thunder Demon chi. Drago was now the one to bear features of Tchang Zu. "How did you find me so soon?" She asked. "I was under the impression no demon would be able to feel the chi until it was out."

"Brilliant minds think alike, Chang!" Drago answered. He was furious. "I suspected you'd also think about coming here. Now, care to explain why you came here instead of handing me the chi?"

Meanwhile, at a plane the Chans and Tohru were using to fly to Seattle after some agents informed Capt. Black about dragons going there, Rita and Reina felt the demon chi. "Granduncle Tchang Zu's chi is active again! We can feel it!" Both twins exclaimed.

"Chang?" Uncle asked.

"At first but then Dad appeared and now he's the one with the Granduncle Tchang Zu's chi." Reina explained.

"Should we change our course?" Jackie asked.

"No, they're really in Seattle." Rita explained.

"Rita, Reina, may I borrow some demon chi from you?" Jake asked with a puppy-dog face. "I'd like to be some cool dragon able to burn ass. I already can do the kicking as it is."

The twins couldn't help but feel awkward seeing their mother (even if just a past self of hers) acting like that. However, before any of them had a chance to reply, Uncle intervened. "Chi sharing is serious business! It must only be done in case of emergencies like that chi vampire we once met! And besides, you're a past self of demon girls' mother from before they were born. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH HISTORY COULD BE ALTERED BY THEM TURNING YOU INTO DEMON?" He shouted with his usual anger.

"Fine." Jade spat. She then whispered into Rita's ear. "Share your power with me and I'll sneak you a Talisman. Anyone you want. Deal?"

"If my sister and I wanted the Talismans, we'd get them ourselves." Rita replied. "And we already have Grandfather's fire power."

"Jade, you're their mother." Jade told her future self. "Can't you order them to cooperate?"

"Could our parents make you obey them?" Future Jade replied. "And we never needed to be demons before."

Later on, they finally arrived at Seattle. Uncle drew his blowfish. "Thunder Demon chi is this way!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle, we could have told that." Rita moaned.

"Uncle must not get used to depending on time travelers who'll return to their own time once this demon chi hunt is over." Uncle explained and the demon girls nodded in acceptance.

Meanwhile, Drago's minions a.k.a. the Ice Gang were working on something to help him canalize a thunderstorm's energy when Chang, wearing a trench coat for disguise, showed up with some take-out food. "Boys, it's lunch time!" Strikemaster Ice exclaimed.

"I say when it's lunch time!" Drago angrily replied and then ignited his hands. "Now get back to work before I burn this industrialized stuff you dare to call food. Honestly, maybe it'd be considered a good thing if I do prevent you from eating this. A fast-food based diet can't be good for anyone's health."

"Dawg, if we wanted to work for a square, we'd have agreed to work for that Britton we met last year." Strikemaster Ice grunted.

"Less talking and more melding, Ice." Drago ordered.

"Uh, Drago, we have a problem." Chang said as she noticed the Chans and Tohru approaching.

"Boss, we're finished here." Strikemaster Ice announced.

"Good!" Drago exclaimed. "The three of you, take the equipment to the roof of this tower and then get down there to stop the heroes but don't kill this time's Jade." He then looked at Chang. "Chang, you and that rapping simian come with me and _don't_ get any brilliant ideas unless you want a second dose of that shock therapy I gave you the first time I cured you from a disloyalty syndrome. Is that clear?"

Chang shuddered from thinking about it. "Yes, Master."

Later on, as the Chans and Tohru were entering the tower, the Ice Gang showed up and blocked their path. With Uncle's blowfish and Tohru's lizard, both the chi master and his apprentice started shooting spells at the Ice Gang, who quickly dodged. Jackie then kicked Strikemaster Ice, who retaliated by using his tail to grab one of Jackie's legs and throw him away. Jackie quickly stood up again while Future Jade used a leg attack to take down MC Cobra. Meanwhile, DJ Fist was about to punch Jade (what Drago didn't know wouldn't hurt him – or the Ice Gang) when he quickly dodged out of the way and appeared behind me. "Missed me!" She gleefully mocked. DJ Fist then tried to punch her again only to obtain the same result.

Meanwhile, at the tower's top, Drago was ready to be hit by lightning when he heard someone chanting "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Drago then noticed Reina floating right in front of him. "After her!" He ordered Chang, who quickly complied. What neither Drago nor Chang suspected was that Reina was just distracting them while Rita approached Drago from behind with the chi-o-matic and chanted "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" After losing the Thunder Demon chi and returning to his natural demon dragon form, Drago only had time to shout a big "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before lightning struck him, causing him to fall off the tower. Unfortunately, the lightning caused the Ice gang's device to explode and a piece hit the chi-o-matic, causing the chi to escape and allowing Rita no other choice but to absorb it. With features similar to Tchang Zu's, Rita Chan appeared where her non-demon relatives were fighting the Ice Gang. "Bad news, bad guys!" She happily announced. "Your boss lost. You'd better leave or I'll fry you."

Worried about Drago, the Ice Gang left. "Rita, why are you using the chi of Tchang Zu?" Jackie sternly asked. "What happened to Uncle's chi-o-matic?"

"Lightning." Was all Rita said as she showed the now broken chi-o-matic.

"That can be fixed." Uncle calmly stated.

"Jade, the Talisman." Jackie sternly demanded and she complied, revealing the Rabbit Talisman. He then turned his attention to her future self. "Didn't you know she'd do it?"

"My memory doesn't adjust to how things are changed as a result of this time travel." Future Jade explained. "I only remember how things originally happened."

"And you didn't take the Talisman in your timeline?" Jackie asked.

"There's no use discussing erased past." Future Jade quickly answered.

"Yeah, right." Jade sarcastically retorted, suggesting she believed that part stayed the same.

Meanwhile, Chang and the Ice Gang found Drago. "Any new ideas, Master?" Chang asked.

"Who did you call 'Master'?" They heard someone ask. Turning around, they saw the Dark Dragon.

Chang quickly thought about answering "You, of course, Master. I took advantage of your absence to infiltrate on his gang. How did you come back?"

"His Uncles and Aunts helped me, my servant." The Dark Dragon answered. "They don't care about who reunites all chis as long as it's someone who enables them to return. Drago, consider it a last warning: stay out of my way!"

"We'll meet again, Dark Dragon!" Drago exclaimed as he and the Ice Gang fled.

**Please review.**


	14. Weight and See

**Chapter 12: Weight and See**

"Jackie!" Uncle shouted. "Chi-o-matic located drum!"

"Chopsticks." Future Jade interrupted. The others stared at her. "In my timeline, the Mountain Demon's chi was found in chopsticks carved from the drumsticks used by the Immortal Warrior who originally defeated Po Kong."

Later on, our heroes arrived at a trading place for rice collectors. "People collect rice?" Uncle asked out of shock. The woman running the place explained there were several places where rice can be collected from and some people like to have rice from all areas.

Rita and Reina were then feeling the willies. "Daddy's coming." Rita said.

"Well, let's get outside to greet him, children." Future Jade told her daughters. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Uncle answered. Present Jade tried to leave as well but Jackie stopped her.

Tohru and the Chans (except those from the future) then started trying to find the demon-powered chopsticks among all the chopsticks but it was hard like find a needle in a needlestack. Their search was then interrupted by the Dark Dragon and Chang.

"What a fitting place." The Dark Dragon commented. "I wonder what fried humans with rice will taste like."

"You don't scare us, Dark Dragon!" Jade exclaimed. The Dark Dragon then produced lightning from his right hand/claw. "Do I scare you now?"

"Well, you impressed me a little." Jade replied. Uncle and Tohru then tried to blast the Dark Dragon away with their dried lizard and blowfish. Chang tried to hit Jackie with a net shot from her staff but he quickly dodged. Uncle then started repeating the ritual that got the Dark Dragon banished to the Demon Realm. Afraid of a repeat, the Dark Dragon fled.

"Why, it seems big dark ugly one left you all alone, Chang." Jade mocked.

"Just because you want." Chang replied and then a bunch of trolls showed up. One of them attacked Jackie, who kicked him back. Another one went after Tohru, who grabbed the troll and threw him away. "Dude, are you a human or an ogre?" Uncle's blowfish shots kept one barely away from him. Jade, for once, had the common sense of running away from the last one. Sure, she made a point of coming back to try some chopsticks but it's a progress. She came, caught some chopsticks, ran away and, once she figured out the ones she caught didn't have any demon chi. Catching on, the troll decided to stop as well and try some chopsticks himself. Fortunately, he didn't know Jade enough to figure out she'd sneak her way towards the other side of the chopstick pile. She eventually found the right set, as evidenced by Uncle's chi-o-matic pointing at her. "After her!" Chang commanded. Jade then ran away with the chopsticks. As she ran, she realized she was starting to grow taller. She was then thinking _'How could it be? At this pace, I'll grow taller than a mountain. Duh, it's chi from the _mountain _demon, Jade.'_ She then decided to face the trolls. The first one to reach her was treated like the one that faced Tohru. As she kept growing, the trolls felt intimidated by her size and fled. After that, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru joined her. "Who needs a diet now?" Tohru asked, tired of her previous insistence he'd keep himself in shape.

"We have no time for this now, Tohru!" Jade angrily replied with a voice that reminded everyone of Po Kong's. "We've got to save me from Drago."

"Not before we suck Mountain Demon chi from you." Uncle replied. "As long as it is on living non-demon, Drago could easily absorb it."

Meanwhile, Future Jade and her daughters were still fighting Drago and the Ice Gang. At some point, MC Cobra accosted Reina and asked "Do you have any plans for this Saturday night?" Cobra then felt a fire blast hitting him from behind. "You're not good enough for her!" Drago angrily stated.

"What about her sister?" Cobra meekly asked and then was kicked by Future Jade. "Nice kick, Jade dear." Drago complimented.

"Don't talk to me like that, Drago!" Future Jade angrily replied. The present-time heroes then arrived. "I see you managed to get the Mountain Demon chi. Ice, we have no chance against all of them together. Let's leave.

**LINE BREAK – The Dark Dragon's hideout**

"I've never been so humiliated!" The Dark Dragon moaned. "I've never felt so scared in my whole life! Chang, where's that stupid monkey of yours with the anti-banishment amulet?"

"He'll be back soon, Master." Chang replied. Then, another villain appeared. "I've decided to give you a chance to reconsider, Dark Dragon."

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

"You know, the more I hate agreeing with those Council jerks, I'm not sure if keeping the chis here is a good idea." Rita commented. "Dad and the Dark dragon know the location of Section 13."

"Being from the future, you must have already heard about a Section 14." Capt. Black replied. "Am I correct?"

"Yes." Rita replied.

"As of now, Section 14 has just been recently built." Capt. Black explained. "The Dragon Council and the Government of the United States have been planning an operation to transport the chi container there. Since Section 14 is at the East Coast, the American Dragon and his Dragon Master will be able to occasionally inspect it."

That caught the attentions of the others. "Is the Dragon Council okay with this?" Jackie asked out of worry. "I thought they hated the idea of non-magical humans knowing about the Magical World."

"Jackie, I wasn't supposed to tell this until now but ever since the Vice-President learned about magic being real, he started a program to train secret agents to the knowledge magic was real." Capt. Black explained, shocking the others. "The Dragon Council was furious when they learned but eventually accepted it had been started almost a year before the Government learned about the Magical World at all."

Jackie then looked at Future Jade. "Jade, how did it go in your timeline?"

"Nothing like that has ever been tried back then, Jackie." She explained.

"Great! Another time change!" Jackie sarcastically exclaimed.

"Why don't we simply send those chis with my future self back to her time?" Jade suggested.

"We're wary of what might happen if they're magically transported through either space and/or time, Jade." Future Jade explained.

Later on, Jake, Lao Shi, Mr. Lee and the Dragon Council arrived at Section 13 to provide the Dragon Order's side of the protection detail. They entered the cargo part of a truck that transported the chis to the airport where they'd catch a plane to transport the chis to the East Coast. The Chans and the other allies followed in cars. However, there was a problem with that plan: a fire blast destroyed the plane.

"Drago?" Jade asked in shock.

"And I'm not alone." Drago replied as the Ice Gang, Chang, the Dark Dragon and Chang appeared nearby. Uncle then noticed the Dark Dragon's new amulet. "Aiyaaahhhhhh! An anti-banishment amulet! Jackie, I can't banish him again!"

"We'll have to deal with them the old-fashioned way." Jake suggested.

"Suggestion approved, American Dragon." Councillor Kulde replied. The Dragon Council then charged towards the Dark Dragon. The Section 13 agents opened fire against the trolls while Mr. Lee fought Chang. Jake, Tohru and the Chans guarded the chis against Drago and the Ice Gang. As they approached the container, Uncle activated the chi-o-matic and pointed it at Drago. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" Uncle chanted until Drago's demon chi was absorbed. Drago was furious and desperate. "What did you do to me?"

"Uncle upgraded chi-o-matic." Uncle explained with a (quite rare) smile. "You now have no demon chi. Not even your own."

"He still looks like a demon." Jake pointed out.

"Drago is a full demon." Uncle explained. "Even without his demon chi, he still looks like such."

Not wanting to acknowledge this fact, Drago tried to breathe fire but failed. "I'm still not defeated!" He exclaimed. "Destroy that weapon and the chi container!"

"Not so fast, Drago." The Dark Dragon intervened despite the Dragon Council's attempts to subdue him. "Now that you're powerless, _I_ am the only one able master of this evil force. Join me unless you want to face my wrath, Drago's minions."

"Deal." Strikemaster Ice easily replied.

"Traitors!" Drago exclaimed and then tried to pin down the Ice Gang but despite still having martial skills, he was easily overpowered for the three fire demons. The Dark Dragon then invoked a lightning strike that shattered the chi containment unit. The scare made Uncle fall, breaking the container with Drago's chi. The Dark Dragon then started to absorb the chis. Rita, Reina and the Ice Gang then jumped towards him to have some chi as well. Suddenly, they heard Drago chanting. "Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Chi Wah!" The chant was then attracting the chis to him. "Uncle never heard this before." Uncle commented.

Rita and Reina then tried to outdo their father on this spell. "Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Chi Wah! Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Chi Wah! Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Yaga Ni Chi Wah!" The two of them chanted. Despite their efforts, Drago did manage to absorb all chis. He then started having features of all demons.

"Uncle, we've got to absorb the chis away from Drago!" Jackie desperately pleaded.

"Impossible!" Uncle replied. "Uncle cannot remove chis from demon who has all of them."

"Exactly!" Drago exclaimed in triumph. "Now I'll punish those who betrayed me. Starting with the Dark Dragon!" Drago then directed a lightning right into the Dark Dragon's chest. Drago then flew towards the Dark Dragon's left ear and pierced it, killing him.

"Dawg, we helped ya, remember?" Strikemaster Ice pleaded.

"Uncle cannot remove demon chi from Drago, but Uncle and Tohru can remove Drago from Earth." Uncle said and then he and Tohru produced each one an octopus tentacle and chanted "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" A huge crater then opened and Drago started being sucked away. "Rita! Reina! Help your father right now! This is an order!"

"We don't take orders from you, Dad." Rita replied.

"Exactly." Reina added.

Drago was holding into the top of the crater when the Dragon Council approached him. "Fellow dragons, help me!" He pleaded.

"You're a shame to all dragons, demon." Councillor Andam stated as he kicked Drago's claw, making the demon fall into the crater, which soon closed. The Ice Gang then lost their demon powers. They tried to flee but were soon arrested by Section 13.

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

"I guess this is goodbye, Jade." Jackie told Future Jade.

"Unless time has been altered so you won't be in my time to welcome me back, no." Future Jade replied.

"Will your daughters be erased from existence now that your past self knows about them?" Councillor Kulde asked out of worry.

"Don't worry about that, Councillor." Future Jade replied. "Uncle and the girls put a spell on her to make her not to think about this knowledge until she's pregnant with the girls."

Rita and Reina then approached their mother. "Are you sure you're not forgetting anything, girls?" Future Jade asked her daughters.

"We didn't bring anything other than the clothes we're wearing when we came to this time, Mom." Reina explained. The three time travelers then opened a portal and left.

"Do you think everything is okay with them?" Jackie asked out of concern.

"Only time will tell, Jackie." Uncle solemnly replied.

**THE END**

**Of the main arc, at least. I might add some filler stories later like Jackie Chan Adventures did in Seasons 2 and 3.**


End file.
